Snow White A beyblade story
by Afterthought9
Summary: Ray's mother died and his father vowed never to love someone other than him and his mother. But when a new woman comes, his life is forever changed as he runs away and meets seven interesting characters. Yaoi. Violence. Rating may go up. Future KaiXRay.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

**This is my take on a well known fairy tale. Snow White. The story will be slightly changed after all and our lovely princess is now a prince but besides that, it's the same idea.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Every story has a beginning but this story will start before the beginning.. Our story starts in a castle in the country of Ayliana. The castle was the only to be seen for miles and it was most definitely the most beautiful of all the castles in the land. The queen of the castle, Lotta, was also very beautiful. Men had come from far and wide for just a chance to see her. Many came to ask for her hand in marriage; but Lotta only had eyes for one man. Eric was a man who had come to the castle not long ago. His golden hair and golden eyes complemented Lotta's black hair and black eyes. The two quickly fell in love and Lotta's father was quick to have them married. _

_Years later, the new royals, King Eric and Queen Lotta were expecting a baby. Lords and Ladies alike blessed the Queen and complemented the beautiful baby girl that they were sure was to be born. The Queen decided to name her unborn baby Reiko, meaning beautiful child. Alas, when the day finally came and the baby was born, there was quite a shock. The beautiful girl that they had expected turned out to be a beautiful baby boy._

_Now, despite the disappointment of some others, the King and Queen were overjoyed. Their little prince was beautiful and healthy, a fine heir to the throne. They decided to name him Ray, not too far from the original name. The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months and just before little Ray's first birthday, his mother fell gravely ill. She died soon after. _

_Through the years of mourning that passed, Ray continued to grow under the watchful eyes of his father. King Eric, having loved his wife quite a lot, was miserable. His only reason for living was his son and his son, not understanding the terrible loss, was just happy to have his father's attention. _

_As Ray grew bigger, he grew more beautiful. His golden eyes resembling his father's but his long black hair and lovely face resembled his mother. These traits winning him not only friends, but admirers. _

_Then, on the eve of Ray's tenth birthday, something strange happened. A woman arrived at the gates of the castle..._

_And so, our story begins_

"Papa!"

King Eric looked up to see his son running towards him from the top of the stairs.

"Papa! Papa! Look what I found!" Ray continued to run but before he was halway down the stairs, he tripped. "Ahh!" Rays's little scream of surprise cam out as a squeak as he tumbled down the long stairway.

"Ray!" King Eric rushed forward to grab his son, catching him just before he hit the last step.

"Owie." Ray pouted as he rubbed his head. Then he seemed to brighten up as he grinned brightly. "Papa look!" He opened his hand to reveal a golden locket. "I found this in my bedroom! It was hiding under my wardrobe."

King Eric smiled. "This was your mother's. Look," he opened the locket and showed Ray a picture of a woman who looked very much like him. She was standing beside his father and holding a baby in her arms. "This is us when you were born." King Eric smiled fondly then sighed. "Now what were you doing under your wardrobe?" He asked.

Ray giggled. "I was looking for buried treasure. One of the maids said that pirates looked for buried treasure and I decided that I wanna be a pirate so I was looking and then, I couldn't find any outside buried in the ground. So then I asked one of the servants if he knew where buried treasure was but he said no so I said-"

"Ahh." King Eric nodded in understanding cutting his son's story short. "Now then. I don't want you running down anymore stairs okay? Try to be more careful."

Ray nodded hugging his dad. "I will Papa."

"Good." King Eric nodded in approval. "I love you and I could bear it if anything happened to you-"

"Sir, there's someone at the door and she wishes to see you." One of the knights entered the hall.

King Eric nodded. He picked up Ray and walked into the entrance room. He froze as he saw a woman standing at the door. Her hair was a deep red color. Closely resembling blood. Her eyes were a deep green. She wore a long black dress and had her hair in a braid.

"Hello." She said. "I am Nadia. I come from a land very far away. The King of that land is a very cruel tyrant and he exiled my family. The others had died and I am the only one left." She explained.

"Ah..." King Eric put his son down on the ground and walked over to Nadia.

"Papa?" Ray asked, sensing something amiss.

King Eric bent over and took Nadia's hand. He gave her hand a kiss then smiled. "Perhaps you would like to stay in the castle." He said leading Nadia away towards the halls.

Ray frowned in confusion as his father and his guest left the room. "Papa wait!" He ran after them.

_From that day on, nothing was the same. _

"Do you, Eric, take Nadia to be your lawfully wedded wife....."

The rest of the words were drowned out in Ray's mind. He felt lonely and sad and he just wanted his father back. Since that day when the strange guest had entered the castle, his father barely spoke more than a sentence to him. Ray kicked at the wall angrily. His father promised to always love him and his mother, even though she was no longer living, but since that day two months ago, his father hadn't hugged him or told him that he loved him. And now he was going to marry this stranger?! Ray was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard two words.

"I do."

* * *

**And that is the first chapter. I hope this wasn't to short it is the prologue after all. I plan to have the next chapter uploaded very soon so don't worry.**

**Love it or hate it, please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames are allowed just try to keep them legible....**

**Thanks!**


	2. I love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.... Beyblade owns me.... That was a joke FYI**

**This is the** **first real chapter of this fairy tale. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey beautiful."

Ray rolled his eyes as a boy, around his age with spiky red hair, walked out from behind a pillar.

"McGregor, I have no desire to speak with you, or to even see you as a matter of fact. Ever." Ray said with a yawn as he continued to walk weave together some flowers that he had picked.

"C'mon beautiful, you know you don't mean that." Ray's unwanted visitor sat down beside the prince on the steps. They were currently on the steps behind the castle that led out to the courtyard, then a field.

"Ray looked up. Unfortunately Johnny, I do. Now get out of my sight." Ray stood up and walked away, brushing past another boy with black hair, although shorter than his, and golden eyes, although duller than his.

"Hey Ray." The newcomer greeted.

Ray huffed and walked away.

"Oh hey Lee, I wonder what's got him all wound up." Johnny said as he moved to stand next to Lee.

Lee sighed sadly. Johnny shrugged and walked away.

"Oh Ray." Lee whispered to himself as he picked up the wreath of flowers Ray had made.

Ever since the second marriage of the King four years ago, Ray had begun to change. His happy, energetic attitude had become angry and tired. The loving, lively boy was now cold and rude.

Lee could remember when him and Ray would spend their days wrestling in the fields, or catching frogs and trying to sneak them into the one of the Ladies' pillow, the sour, strict woman ironically named Queen. The two boys had been inseparable since Ray's ninth year and yet, their relationship was atrophying quickly.

Lee sighed as he threw the wreath onto the floor. Ray had changed most definitely for the worst and the reason behind it, although most likely the surprising wedding of the prince's father, was unknown.

* * *

Ray continued to walk down the halls of the castle. Johnny McGregor, one of the Duke's sons, was hot headed and over-confident. He was also, to put it nicely, a pervert. Johnny, being the Duke's son was able to do whatever he wanted and get away with it. That annoyed Ray greatly.

Ray let out a quiet snarl and turned the corner crashing into one of his servants. A timid boy with short, curly, light blonde hair.

"Oliver!" Ray snapped, not in the mood to be tolorant. "Watch where you are going. The next time, I'll have you spen the week in the dungeon." Ray was about to walk away but then saw all the laundry that Oliver had dropped by accident. "And pick those up. You wouldn't want to get a lashing for improper work would you?"

Oliver was petrified. He was new and had been warned not to anger the prince. Although, he hadn't know it would be this bad. "Y-yes sir."

"Do not stutter, it is neither becoming nor intellectual. Now go!" Ray barked.

"Yes sir!" Oliver grabbed the fallen laundry and fled down into the stairway that led to the underground floors.

Ray shook his head. "Incompetent fools."

He walked up the stairs to the floor where his room was located. On his way to his room he caught his relfection. His scowling visage stared back at him; coldness in his eyes. Ray gasped and ran to his room.

He slammed the door behind him and opened his drawer. He pulled out his mother's licket and pressed it to his chest. "What is happening to me?" He asked sadly.

He lay on his bed for a few hours, watching the sun through his window. When the sun went down, he crept out of his room

The prince walked down the hall to a door and opened it quietly. "Father?" He whispered. "Father? It's me. Ray." Ray opened the door wider then looked around the room. The only movement in the room came from his relfection in the large window on the opposite wall. Ray stepped deeper into the room and sat on his father's large bed, covered in silk sheets and soft pillows. Ray observed the surroundings. A large bed, next to it a window, a vanity next to a door that led to the bathroom. A wardrobe and a desk. The room greatly resembled his own but something was different.

Where his own room was adorned with gifts from his suitors and admirers, his father's was strangely empty. And while Ray's vanity and drawers had pictures of Ray, his father and his friends, the King only had pictures of his beloved wife Nadia.

Ray took in the emptiness of the room and sighed sadly. He walked out of the room and froze. He could hear whispers coming from the door adjacent. He stepped closer to listen and realized that it was Nadia's room and his father was probably there. He raised a hand to knock on the door- Nadia became very angry whenever Ray entered her room without permission- but stopped before his fist could touch the door.

"_You know that I love you._" That was his father...

"_Of course, of course. But how much? You know that I can't give myself to you without the answer to that question._" Ray frowned. What was that witch going on about now?

"_My dear, I love you more than anything in the world. I would give everything just to be with you._" The answer that his father spoke injected ice into Ray's veins.

Ray backed away from the door but not before hearing two last sentences.

"_Would you kill for me?_"

"_Yes my love. Of course._"

Ray covered his mouth and ran.

He ran into his room and buried his face into his pillow, trying to muffle the sobs and gasps that came from his mouth.

_King Eric smiled. "This was your mother's. Look," he opened the locket and showed Ray a picture of a woman who looked very much like him. She was standing beside his father and holding a baby in her arms. "This is us when you were born." King Eric smiled fondly then sighed._

Ray smiled. That was a memory from happier times. He fingered the locket that was still clutched tightly in his fist.

_"I love you and I could bear it if anything happened to you-"_

Ray choked back a sob. "_I love you too._" He didn't get to say that back to his father and unknown to him at that time, that had been his last opportunity.

_"Do you, Eric, take Nadia to be your lawfully wedded wife....."_

_"I do."_

Ray remembered the feeling in his heart when his father said those two words. Betrayal, loneliness, abandonment. But the feeling he was feeling now was much worse.

That night, Ray cried himself to sleep only to be woken up by one of his servants and spend the day being ignored by the man who used to love him more than anything and everything.

* * *

**Ack! That was short too! I'm sorry I just really wanted to end it there...**

**I wasn't planning on uploading until this weeked at the least but hey, your reviews have inspired me... So please review some more. **

**I realize that nothing big has really happened yet but be patient and this is farther from the Disney and Grimm Brothers version than you think. (Not too far though) Hmm although, watching the Disney version used to scare the crap out of me when I was a kid. Oh well.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Definitions of words you may or may not know:**

**_Atrophying _- Wasting away, disappearing, diminishing.**

**_Visage_ - French word for face. I felt that that word fit into the sentence more than face did so, pardon my french.**

**Thats all folks!**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Ray's Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... Do you?**

**The second/thrid installment of this story. The one in which Ray makes his daring escape.**

* * *

As the days went by, our beloved prince grew. His hair grew longer, reaching his feet, and his face became more beautiful as time passed. All this was undeniably noticable but something that went by unnoticed to all but a certain friend of the prince. A dark jealousy was growing inside the Queen. She never spoke a word to Ray; not when she first entered the castle, and not when Ray finally turned sixteen.

Ray hummed as he brushed his hair. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Prince Ray?" A voice called.

Ray smiled upon recognising his guest. "Lee! Come in!"

Lee entered but instead of the smile that he usually wore, he was frowning. "Ray, I think that your step-mom has finally lost it. You should be careful around her."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Of course Lee." He said. "I've always known that... "

"But Ray-"

"Oh Lee, come on. This is just a waste of my time." Ray frowned. "She sure acts evil but that doesn't mean that she is. Look, I'll watch it but that's all. I'm not going to freak out about nothing." Ray yawned. "Now I'm tired and I must sleep. Leave me be."

Lee stared at Ray for a moment then turned and left the room.

Ray stood there watching the door then sighed and turned away. "Maybe that was a little harsh. He was just trying to help." Ray said to himself as he changed into his loose white shirt and black pants. Ray climbed under his thick blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

Nadia entered her room. She glanced at a bouquet of red roses on her bedside table, no doubt from her fool of a husband, then laughed.

She sat down in front of her vanity and tossed her long red hair. "My, my. I just get more beautiful as the day goes on don't I?" She asked with a giggle. The vain queen stood and walked to her bed.

She lay down and picked up the roses. She let out another laugh and stood. She walked to her door and opened it. Nadia walked across the hall to Ray's room and opened the door. She gazed at the sleeping boy then frowned as she spotted a box lying on his bedside table. "Hmm." She picked it up and opened it.

Inside lay a rose and a lovely poem. There were also some chocolates and a diamond necklace. Probably from an admirer or suitor. There were lots of those coming to visit the lovely prince.... _Probably because of his position and the fact that he needs to be wed soon. _The queen reasoned.

Nadia picked up the box and left the room. She walked back to her bedroom and threw the poem and the rose onto the fire. She placed the necklace in her jewelery box an popped a chocolate into her mouth. She continued to eat the chocolate in silence then growled. There was a feeling that just wouldn't leave her alone. "Ugh!" She threw the last of the last of the chocolates, along with the box, into the fire.

_Maybe I just need some sleep._ The queen reasoned. She closed her eyes but no sleep came.

She sat up and let out a breath. "It's that boy." She hissed.

The queen stood and began pacing; trying to think of a way to make herself happy. "Aha!" She strode over to her closet. She opened it and lifted an item that was covered in a blanket.

"Hello my old friend." Nadia whispered as she carried the item over to her vanity and placed it in front of the mirror. She lifted the blanket, revealing an ornately decorated mirror.

She sighed happily. This would make everything right. "Mirror mirror on the wall." She repeated the words that she was taught when she first got the mirror. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

She waited to hear the words that always made her happy.

"Prince Ray is, my dear queen, the fairest one to have ever been seen." A quiet voice whispered from the mirror. The image of the sleeping beauty replaced her reflection.

"W-what?! No! That is not true!" Nadia stood and grabbed the mirror. "Tell me mirror, say it's me. Say I'm the fairest one you see."

"Alas dear queen what I say is true. The prince is by far more beautiful than you." Nadia screamed out in anger, tossing her mirror onto the bed. She took deep breaths to calm herself down but to no avail.

"Why that- that RAT!" She shrieked. Suddenly, an idea struck the enraged royal. She suddenly started to laugh. She threw her head back and cackled. "I know, I'll kill the boy.... Yes that will work." She chuckled and began to formulate a plan.

* * *

"RAT!"

Ray gasped and sat up. "Nadia?" He blinked and got out of his bed. He grabbed his red satin robe and put it on then he walked over to Nadia's door.

All he could hear was laughing. "I know..." He heard Nadia say as he rolled his eyes. She was probably having some sort of messed up alone time with his father. Again.

Ray didn't hear the rest of the sentence as he walked away, unfortunately missing the part that could save his life.

* * *

Nadia finished brushing her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Now the mirror may have found Ray more attractive than her but she knew that the King wouldn't. She had him wrapped around her finger.

She made her way to the kings door and let herself in.

"Eric, sweetie." She whispered as she ran her hand along the king's chest.

The king woke up and smiled at his wife. "Yes dear? What can I do for you?" He asked.

"My love, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, anything." Eric whispered.

"I need you to kill someone." Nadia said seductively.

"Of course." Eric replied.

"Kill your son." Nadia ordered.

"My son?!" Eric sat up.

"Oh dear, it's for the best. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Nadia stared deep into his eyes.

"...Yes." Eric answered.

"You'll do it?" A nod. "Good. Now go. I want his heart on a platter."

Eric stood and grabbed a dagger out of his drawer. He crossed the hallway and entered his son's room.

Ray lay there in a deep sleep. Eric raised the dagger in one hand and was about to strike when something glinted in his son's hand.

Eric pried the item away from his son's fist and gasped. It was his old wife's locket. Inside was the family picture taken when their son was a newborn baby.

Eric stared sadly at his son then at the dagger in his hand. His eyes widened. "What am I doing?" He asked himself.

He was about to drop the knife when Ray's eyes opened revealing gold eyes. The same as his own.

"Father?" Ray asked sleepily but he was jolted awake when he realized what his father held. Ray opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then fell silent. A tear fell down his cheek as he bowed his head and awaited his fate.

Eric's eyes softened and his heart seemed to brake at the look of betrayal and sorrow in his sons eyes. The son whom he ignored for the past six years. The son who loved him more than anything and the son who he loved more than anything. Eric shook his head. He knew what he needed to do.

The king bent over taking his son's face and lifting it up. "Ray, Nadia wants to kill you... I don't know why but I know that she does. And she got me to nearly do it." He looked down sadly, but onl for a second. "You need to get out of here. It's not safe for you in this castle. Go. Run. Get help get anyone who can take Nadia down." He whispered to his son hoping that Nadia was patient.

"But Father, why- What are you going to do?" Ray asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry son. I love you." And with that, Eric raised the dagger and plunged it into his heart.

Ray covered his mouth to muffle his scream. He leapt up from the bed. Before he could do much else, the doorknob turned.

"My love? I heard a noise. Is everything okay?" That was Nadia!

Ray pushed his drawer against the door and locked it then looked around for some way to escape. He saw the window and took a deep breath. After grabbing the dagger, for protection, and the locket, he opened the window and climbed out onto the ledge. The door was unlocked at that moment and he closed the window just as Nadia pushed the door open. Ray took a deep breath and jumped knowing that the fountain below him was deep and wide enough for him to make a safe, although uncomfortable, landing; and although it was winter, the fountain hadn't frozen just yet.

Ray swam out of the fountain, flinching from the biting cold, and running as fast as he could. As he ran he tried to make a plan. Where to go? No one but him knew of Nadia's evil. Everyone else worshipped her except for Lee but he couldn't ask Lee for help. Then it hit him. Nadia came form a country where the king had banished her. Surely he had a good reason and if he had enough power to banish her then he must be able to help. One problem, he didn't know where the kingdom was...

Before Ray could make another thought, he heard a noise. There were guards running out of the castle they were looking for someone- for him!? Ray ran in a random direction trying to put as much distance between him and the place he once called home as possible.

Right into the forest.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. Things are finally moving eh? Now you know the drill, review!**

**I don't care what you say just review. Even if it's just to say "good job!" or "what the fuck was that shit?! You call yourself a writer?" **

**Ehem. So like I said review please! Review make the updates come quicker.**


	4. A new home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.... I would like to though.**

**Chapter 3/4 - Where Ray meets his "beloved" prince for the first time and finds a place to stay.**

* * *

Ray ran and ran until he collapsed. He lay on the ground breathing heavily then after a few seconds, he sat up and leaned against a tree. He lcosed his eyes and let everything that had happened in the past hour sink in. He then opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he?

_I should have payed attention when I was running_. The runaway prince berated himself. Suddenly his exhaustion was the least of his problems as the cold began sinking in. The water on Ray, from the fountain, was starting to freeze and Ray was only wearing a loose silk shirt and pants. Luckily he had grabbed his robe but the thin, wet material wasn't going to keep him warm.

_I need to find shelter._ He thought as he stood and gazed at his surroundings. The forest was very dark and creepy. The trees were all gnarled and mangled and a few seemes to be clawed... Ray frowned. _Clawed?_ He stepped forward and touched the tree sliding his fingers along the claw marks when a splinter got caught in his finger.

"Ouch!" Ray said loudly enough to echo around the trees. He plucked out the splinter watching a few droplets of blood seep into the snow. _Wait- SNOW?! Oh no I'm going to freeze to death!_ Ray looked around in panic then gasped when a light caught his eyes. Someone was waving what seemed to be a lantern. They were a few yards away from him but he couldn't see exact;y who through the snow, which was falling around him in great quantities.

"Hello?" He heard a call. "Is someone there?" Ray backed away from the light. He heard a male voice but he didn't recognize it.

Ray stepped back once more as he realized that the light was coming towards him _Maybe they're friendly? _Another step back caused Ray to step on a fallen tree trunk which happened to have all of it's bark clawed and scratched causing the surface of the tree to be very painful for Ray's frozen bare feet. Ray let out a yelp, the cold causing lots of pain to shoot up his leg - more than it normally would- which in turn, caused the poor boy to fall into the snow.

Ray shuddered and huddled up. He had just about given up when a hand touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Ray gasped and shot up. The man standing in front of him was wearing a thick cloak- which looked very warm- which had a hood that was pulled over his face so he couldn't see the man who saved him. _What if he works for Nadia?_ Ray thought. The thought caused him to yelp and jump away from the man.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you." The man said softly. "I just wanna help." Ray whimpered in defeat and hugged himself. The man held the light up so he could see Ray's face better. "Now what's a young beauty like you doing in the middle of the forest?" He asked.

"I was- Am- I-" Ray bit his lip, unsure what to say, if he could trust the man or not. "I'm lost." He finished.

The man stroked Ray's cheek, an action that remined him of Johnny and the many other suitors he had. This reaction luckily brought some more life into the scared boy, but unfortunately brought some fight too. Ray let out a warning snarl and grabbed the dagger that he had tucked away in the waistband of his pants.

"Easy now tiger." The snow had stopped now so Ray got a closer look at his visitor. The cloak he wore seemed very expensive and behind him was a horse. In the distance Ray could see other shadows- people who seemed to be watching them. "Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Who am I indeed." The man chuckled. He lifted his hood off to reveal crimson eyes and hair that shone a magnificent blue and grey. He had blue triangles painted on his cheeks and was unlike anything the prince had ever seen. Ray's eyes travelled upwards and stopped on a crown that rested atop his visitor's head.

"You're a prince?" Ray asked in confusion. His father had never told him about any other kingdoms nearby.

"Yes. Prince Kai Hiwatari at your service. Now who may you be?" Kai bowed.

"I- I'm P- I'm R-" Ray was again at a loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kai chuckled.

Ray turned his head away in slight anger at being teased. His pride had not yet left him regardless of his cold, wet, injured state.

"Alright alright." Kai soothed. "Now where's your family? I'll help you get back to them..."

_My family?!_ The events that led up to this moment replayed in Ray's head and fear rushed through him. _He's gonna take me back! I have to get away._

"I have no extra horse but you can ride with me." Kai said momentarily ignoring the look of fear that crossed the lost beauty's face. He turned and gestured towards a horse behind him. "Here's my horse-" Kai turned back to the boy but stopped when he realized he was gone. Normally, Kai would have shrugged it off and left, but he remembered the fear on the boy's face.

_Maybe I said something wrong?_ Kai asked himself. _His family... Maybe they're the reason the poor thing's out here._ Kai looked up. He examined the footprints that the boy had left on the ground and gasped when he saw the blood. Just then he recalled the appearance of the boy. Slightly torn red robe, white silk shirt and black pants... Barefoot and slightly ice-covered. Something was wrong and kai was determined to figure out what. But where to start? To follow the boy or to try and find teh boy's family? He decided to follow him knowing that in his current condition, he couldn't last very long.

Kai got back onto his horse and rode off, following the footprints.

* * *

Ray continued to run. _You shouldn't have done that. Maybe if you explained what happened, he would help you._ Ray pushed the thought to the back of his mind. What was done was done. Just as the cold was becoming unbareable, Ray saw a light in the distance. _Oh no. Not another one._ Ray was unable to continue this thought though, as he fell through a hole in the ground.

"Ahh!" Ray tumbled through the tunnel and finally came to a stop on the icy floor at the very bottom. Ray shuddered and flinched in pain as he took a step. His leg was probably broken. The injured prince walked along the tunnel finally finding a hole through which he could climb out of. Ray panted and climbed up the hole. When he stood he noticed two things. One, it was raining, and two, he had absolutely no idea where he was. As if any of that was surprising.

The dark-haired boy began walking through the rain when his robe got caught on a low branch. He turned to free himself and was met with a pair of angry red eyes. Ray gasped and backed away as far as he could. Some sort of moster stood before him. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a bear. The creature's claws were about a foot long and it stood on it's hind legs. Ray nearly fainteed from exhaustion and fear but he managed to rip free tearing his robe and running off. The creature ran after him.

Ray ran faster and nearly died in relief when he saw what looked like a large, old, stone cottage ahead. _Finally, I can rest. _Ray ran faster and got to the door.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone home?"

When there was no answer Ray tried the doorknob. It opened! Ray dashed inside and locked the door behind him. After ensuring that he was safe, he examined his surroundings. The house was barely furnished, what furniture the house did have was made of wood and poorly constructed. After closer examination adn further exploration, Ray cocluded that there was barely any food either. Ray entered a room that appeared to be the dining room. Ray saw one long table and seven chairs. There was nothing else.

Ray was interrupted from doing anything else by his stomach. he glanced over at the small pile of food on the table. _Surely they wouldn't mind if...._ Ray grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite. He grimaced. It was stale but it would have to do. Ray ate a bit more. Everything was edible, but barely.

After eating, Ray yawned. He needed some place to rest. He was cold, soaking wet and exhausted. Ray spotted stairs and climbed up them. He saw seven beds. He walked over to one in the corner of the room and collapsed onto it, in a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know. Longer chapters, delayed updating, but I needed your help. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**I need to know these things:**

**1-Should the seven men be nice to Ray?**

**2-Should I stick with the original Grimm story and have the witch try to kill him three times? Or stay true to the Disney version and have her try to kill him once**

**3-I need five suggestions for men (I already got two: Bryan and Tala)**

**4-Happy ending or sad (one vote for happy ending already)**

**5-If Ray will wake up (if I want him to) by what method? Grimm version- Chokes up apple Disney version-kiss**

**That seems like a lot but I've got so many ideas, I just can't choose. Please vote in your reviews. I need votes for 1 and 3 before I can update the next chapter though so please hurry.**

**So thanks again and you know the drill: Review please!**

**Random tidbit- I was scared of Disney Snow White when I was younger the scene where the witch creates the apple then smiles scareed the shit out of me. What about you?**


	5. The seven men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.... Yup, that's pretty much it.**

**Chapter 4/5 - Ray meets seven interesting men.**

**Alrighty Guys! I have a little test for you. Now, I have a basic idea for the individual personalities of each character. I tried to keep them somewhat in character but a few I had to mess around with it a bit.**

**If you can figure out what the "dwarve's" (but they aren't) personalities and behaviours are based off of, you win a prize... What prize? Hmm, I haven't decided yet. Suggestions would be nice (Yes I have a lot of trouble making up my mind.)**

**Good luck guys!**

**P.S. This should be easy**

* * *

Bryan trudged along the steep hill. He was followed by Tala, Tyson and Hiro. The four walked through the rain until Bryan abruptly stopped. "Okay, where in fuck's name are they?!" He shouted in anger.

"Calm yourself Bryan." Tala cooed running his arm down Bryan's back. He smirked at the way Bryan's white shirt became transparent from the water. "I'm sure they're just coming up the hill now."

Hiro gave them a bored expression and started walking again, trying ot ignore Tyson's constant complaints of hunger.

"Hiro!" The younger boy whined, his big brown eye's staring into his brother's identical ones. "Hiro I'm hungry! When are we gonna get home! I wanna eat!"

Hiro closed his eyes momentarily the resumed his walking at a much quicker pace. Before he could get much farther, he heard an angry shout behind him.

"There you are! What do you fuckers think you are doing! Here we are, waiting in the rain while you three slack off!" Bryan shouted at the three newcomers.

Hiro turned and smiled as two blonds walked over carrying a taller boy with red hair. He nearly laughed aloud at their obvious trouble.

"Well it's not MY fault that Brookly was to lazy to walk by himself." The taller one said in annoyance.

"Yeah well at least YOU are nearly as tall as him. I don't even go up to Brooklyn's shoulders and you expect me to be able to carry him? You guys are all tall. It's no fair."The other replied with a pout.

"Max, Michael, stop complaining and let's get going. If one of us catches a cold, that's something to whine about." Hiro sighed. He rolled his eyes as Tala's eyes roamed over Michael's body for the tenth time that day. "Tala. Move. Now." He growled his glare intensifying when Tala gave him a seductive wink.

Finally, the seven reached their home.

"Hey, I don't remember the door being open." Max pouted.

Tyson shrugged. "Who cares? We're home now let's eat!"

The seven men made their way to the kitchen, surprised at what they were greeted with. Nearly half of their food had been eaten. They were shocked to say the least, no mouse or other vermin could have eaten that much- not to say that it was much to start with-, but no large animal would have eaten their food since it mainly consisted of stale bread, fruit, vegetables and the occaisional piece of meat or cheese.

"No! The food!" Tyson wailed.

Bryan growled in anger and was about to say something before tala interrupted him.

"Bryan, it was brobably just a bear or a hungry racoon." Tala reasoned. He rubbed the taller man's back, massaging it slightly.

Bryan sighed. "Yeah you're probably right." He turned and froze.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked.

Bryan walked across the room to where Michael was standing near the stairs. Michael looked up and held out the item that he held in his hand. It was a long red strip of silk. the strip was damp and frayed but it seemed expensive. Bryan growled and snatched the strip making Michael flinch back, the blond had earned one too many bruises from being near the boy who was always full of wrath.

"What is this?!" Bryan screamed at the terrified boy

"I don't know, it was stuck on a nail here on the stairs." Michael gestured towards the stairs.

Bryan snarled and backhanded the blond, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Someone's in here!" He shouted. He looked up the stairs then ran up towards the bedroom where unknown to him, laid a sleeping prince.

* * *

Ray was jolted away by a pair of hands grabbing him. He was thrown to the floor and a strip of cloth was thrown over his eyes. His wrists were bound with rope and his chin was seized and tilted upwards.

Bryan, finishing tying the red strip of cloth that he had found over the intuder's eyes, tilted the young boy's chin up. "What's your name?" He asked quietly bending closer to captive's ear and feeling the boy shake slightly. Tala, who had been watching them from the door, walked towards him.

"He's cute." The redhead said with a smirk. Tala leaned forward and pressed his nose into the trembling boy's neck. He inhaled deeply and moaned softly. "He smells good too. You want him Bryan, 'cause I won't complain if you give him to me." He breathed out the last few words into his captive's ear and smiled when the younger boy shuddered in response.

"Please don't." Ray whimpered.

"Don't what?" Tala asked innocently licking ray's cheek. "Mmm. He tastes good... Damn we're lucky." He breathed out. Tala laughed as Ray began to squirm. "Come on babe, I won't hurt you..." Ray gasped as a cold hand slid up his shirt. "What's your name darling?" Tala asked.

"R- Ray." Ray replied shakily.

"Well, Ray, my name is Tala." Tala pulled the makeshift blindfold off of Ray's eyes and tilted his chin towards Bryan who was watching him intently. "And this, my darling boy, is Bryan."

Tala's seductive smile softened. "Beautiful." He whispered drawing Ray's attention back to him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Ray stared at the ground then sighed. "Well, it all started when my father remarried..." Ray proceded to tell Tala and Bryan his story watching the shock on Tala's face and the anger on Bryan's.

* * *

Tala stroked Ray's hair softly as the boy slept. He was lyingon the bed after having cried himself to sleep and his head was currently resting in Tala's lap. Bryan had gone downstairs to alert the others of Ray's story. They were shocked to say the least and that night, when they retired to their room and saw Ray, they all felt pity towards the young prince.

Of course, pitty has nothing to do with being kind...

* * *

Ray yawned and opened his eyes. He turned his head and gazed around the room. Four beds were made. There was a blond boy sitting on one of the other two, watching Ray intently.

"Hi I'm Max." The boy said.

"Ray." Ray said with a smile.

Max didn't reply instead walking over to Ray's bed and taking a lock of his hair in his hand. "You have pretty hair... I wish I had hair like that."

Ray was about to reply when he was cut off by a voice. "Be careful Ray." Ray saw another boy walk in. He was pretty tall with blue hair and brown eyes. He also had a quite handsome face.

"What do you mean?" Ray frowned.

"Hiro!" Max whined. "You can't tell him that story."

Hiro smiled softly at the cute boy then turned to Ray. "When Max was younger, he really wanted Michael's hair... Not that there's much of a difference, Max could have just grown his out."

"Not the same thing, Hiro!" Max pouted.

"So little envious Maxie crept up to Michael's bed one night and cut his hair. The poor boy was beat so badly the next day that he couldn't walk straight." Hiro chuckled.

Ray titled his head to the side. "Wait- Who's Michael?" He asked. Ray gazed around the room and his eyes fell on a boy who was still asleep in the last bed. "Is that him?"

"No, that would be Brooklyn." Max replied. "Not as mean as Michael, but definitely twice as scary when mad. I'll bet he could destroy a whole country if he were angry enough. Or, if he isn't too slothful."

Hiro laughed. "Brooklyn's very carefree though, so don't worry. It's hard to get him mad." Hiro reassured Ray when he saw the fear in Ray's eyes. The bluenette stood and walked to Brooklyn's bed. "Hey Brook, wake up." He whispered with a smile.

Ray titled his head to the side. There was a warm look in Hiro's eyes. A fond, sweet expression. He had never seen that look before. Max, seeing Ray's confusion, laughed quietly then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Love."

Ray turned his head, a million thoughts going through his mind. _Love? But my dad never showed that to Nadia... And that man- Hiro loves Brooklyn? What kind of love? Am I ever going to see that love? _

Max turned away for a second then his eyes fell on the Ray's torn robe. "Wow that's pretty!" He said grabbing it. "Too bad it's ripped." He looked up and inspected Ray. "You're lucky."

"Lucky?" Ray scoffed. "I'm nowhere near lucky. My stepmom wants to kill me and nearly got my dad to do it! I got chased out of my home and now I'm stuck in an isolated cottage in the middle of the forest with seven misfits!"

Max stared at Ray then stood and left the room quickly. Ray bit his lip guiltily. He knew that he shouldn't have said that and that wasn't completely how he felt. In truth, he was very grateful to the men who let him stay in their home, but he was extremely hurt and shocked by the events that occurred the previous night. Ray glanced towards Brooklyn's bed to see Hiro and Brooklyn staring at him.

"Guys-" Ray began.

Brooklyn smile softly. "I understand." He said and those two left the room.

Ray also left, intending to apollogize to Max. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a boy who looked like a lot like a younger Hiro, only this boy was quite homely. Ray waved and the boy waved back. "Tyson." He said through a mouthful of food.

"Ray." Ray replied.

"Tyson you glutton!" Tala chastised as he entered the room. "That food is for everyone! Bryan had to get up early to go into town and buy that food!"

"Shree." Tyson mumbled.

Tala shook his head and turned to Ray. "He's like his brother."

Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro. He's greedy as hell- You'll soon notice. Tyson got the same traits, only with food."

"Oh." Ray said.

"Have you met everyone yet?"

"Everyone but Michael." Ray replied.

"Oh you'll love him. He's quite lascivious." Tala smirked.

Ray blinked in surprise.

"Prurient? Tantalizing? Voluptuous? Erotic? S-" Tala said.

"I know what that means." Ray interrupted before Tala could continue. Ray couldn't help but remark that Tala was quite the lustful character.

"Yes, he may be those things, but that boy's got a temper and pride to match." Bryan said as he entered the room followed by another blond that Ray didn't recognize. He presumed that was Michael.

Michael was quite attractive and Ray agreed with Tala in every way but there was something strange about the alluring blond.

"Ray, this is Michael." Tala said.

Michael waved slightly then turned and walked out of the room. Ray was taken aback. Did he do something wrong?

Bryan rolled his eyes. "That harlot is probably just jealous. He'll probably spend the next few hours staring into his beloved mirror to make himself feel better."

"Jealous?" Ray asked.

"Yes kitten, Michael was the belle around here until you arrived."

Tala elbowed Bryan. "Don't scare him, you've seen what jealousy can do to people. Remember what happened to Max?" He whispered.

Ray turned his head sharply._ Max? What happened to Max? Hmm... Jealousy, I wonder... What if Nadia was-_

"Ray!" Tala called. Me and Bryan are going to go down to the river and fish, you wanna come? You can tell us more about your life in the castle."

Ray shook his head and nodded, following the two out the door.

* * *

Nadia sang to herself as she brushed her hair. Life just couldn't get any better. First, her bumbling husband chased his very own son out the window, surely injuring him greatly, then killed himself leaving all his money to her. Then, that annoying prince brat fled into the forest and surely died. Her guards had ventured into the forest and found blood and claw marks from some beast.

Now, she was the Queen, sole ruler of the land, and the most beautiful of them all. Nadia let out a shriek of laughter but stopped abruptly when there was a knock at the door. "Milady?"

Nadia draped a black veil over her face, then made her voice thick with sadness and tears. "Come in."

The door opened and one of Nadia's servants entered. "Milady the guards have confirmed it. Prince Ray is dead."

Nadia let out a sorrowful moan and a sob. "Leave me." She whispered. When her servant was gone and the door closed, she threw the veil off then smiled. She turned towards her mirror.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." She said with a laugh.

"Alas my queen after all you have done, Prince Ray is still the fairest one."

* * *

**Awesome... This chapter is done. Sorry it took so long and you won't be getting another chapter out of me for the next two weeks. End of the year means exam time and I am getting all my major projects so yeah... **

**Review Please! And remember my challenge. You answer it right and you get a prize of your choice. (Something that I can do of course)**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. If you were wondering about all of the adjectives used to describe Michael, they all mean sexy so don't worry.**


	6. Choke

**Disclaimer: No unfortunately, I don't own beyblade... I do own, however, the OCs, if that makes anything better....**

**Hey Everyone!**

**Now, I know that I told you all that I wouldn't update for at least two weeks but hey, I couldn't stay away... Although I will have some problems dealing with loss of sleep and over worked brain cells. Not to mention that Adam Lambert didn't win American Idol (for those of you who don't watch that, he was amazing).**

**Anyways, we have two winners of the challenge! They are Ming-Sama and Deal-wit-it... The seven boys are based on the seven sins. Bryan is wrath, Tala would be lust, Michael is pride, Max is envy, Hiro is greed, Tyson is gluttony and Brooklyn is sloth. Now, I'm not too sure if you guys are familiar with the seven sins. This was an idea that randomly came to me in science class. If you couldn't see it at first don't worry, I will expand on that.**

**And so, Ming-Sama and Deal-wit-it, your wish is my command. **

**I'll stop rambling now and get to the story. **

**Chapter 5/6 - Now that Nadia's found out that Ray is still living, what will she do? So many questions about the pasts of the seven men....**

* * *

Ray continued to laug as he watched Bryan flail around in the water.

"It's not funny!" The angry lavender-haired boy growled. "Now Tala, get in here and help me!" Bryan grabbed onto a rock as he tried to stay afloat in the gentle current.

Ray laughed even harder as Bryan slipped and flailed around even more, getting a firmer grip on the rock.

"But Bryan." Tala said innocently. "I am wearing white? Surely you know that white cloth becomes transparent in water."

Ray howled loudly then fell of the rock he sat on, clutching his sides.

"Tala just get in here!"

"But Bryan that would be comprimising my modesty!" Tala exclaimed in shock.

"Tala!"

"My decency! My purity! My virtuosness! My innocence!" Tala continued.

Bryan stood up and glared.

Ray's laughter increased tenfold. When standing, the water level reached the choleric man's waist.

Bryan looked down to see what the prince was laughing at then growled. "Tala you knew!" He shouted as he ran out of the river chasing the red head out of Ray's view.

Ray settled down and gazed off into the trees. He hadn't laughed that hard since his dad remarried...

* * *

Nadia paced angrily in her room. Her heart pounding through her chest. "Mirror!" She shouted. "Show me that urchin!"

Her reflection morphed into an image and she gasped. There was Ray, sitting on a rock by a riverbed. Humming quietly to himself and smiling. It looked like he was in the forest somewhere. Nadia stood and began to formulate a plan. _Of course. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._

Nadia stood and walked over to her mirror. She sat down in front of it and planted her chin on her hands. She stared at her reflection then laughed and threw her veil over her head. She left the room and walked down to the torture chamber in the basement of the castle. There, in the corner of the room was a trapdoor. She climbed down and entered a room.

The room was mainly dark except for a dim light that came from a lit cast-iron stove. There were two tables along the walls. One was covered with bottles, flasks and tubes, and the other with books and other various items. The walls were littered with shelves holding containers, books, bottles and other items. The walls were made of stone and there was no window, giving the room the appearance of a dungeon and its eerie atmosphere took nothing away from that impression. The smell of smoke and blood permeated the room and there was a damp, wet odor wafting through the air.

Nadia walked over to one of the tables and began to pace. "What shall I do?... Perhaps I'll- No, too noticeable... Hmm." The queen thought to herself as she paced across the cold, unfeeling floor, the air around her giving off a feeling of death. Nadia brought her hand to her chest and gasped at what she felt there. She removed a diamond necklace from around her neck and examined it. It was the very same one that she had stoled from the boy's room the day he escaped.

Nadia growled as she remembered how the spoiled prince was constantly showered with beautiful gifts and necklaces. She clutched the necklace tightly and growled. "Oh how I'd love to put this necklace around his pretty little neck and squeeze the life out of him. She could imagine the prince's sharp gasps as he struggled to breathe and the way his eyes would close as the life slipped out of him. The way his dead body would fall to the ground, to decompose and rot there or be eaten by wolves or other creatures of the forest...

These thoughts created a warmth in Nadia's chest a chuckle bubbled to the surface then grew into laughs. Nadia cackled with glee and let out a loud screech of laughter. She clapped her hands in joy and danced around the room. She stopped hen she caught her reflection in the mirror. The boy would obviously recognize her and refuse any necklace... Perhaps a disguise then?

Nadia resumed her laughter as she plotted her plan, working out every last detail to perfection.

* * *

"Mmm!" Ray's surprised shout was muffled as Tala pushed their lips together and gave him a fiery kiss. Ray gasped and fell back nearllhy tumbling off his rock.

"Beautiful, you are one hell of a kisser. And you didn't even do anything." Tala laughed and turned to tackle Bryand who stared at them with mirth in his eyes.

"Hey!" The three boys turned as a shout echoed across the field. Ray was the last to turn and was face to face with enticing blue eyes.

"Michael, my lovely желание! Sit! Ti takaya privlekatel'naya as always." Tala said.

Ray frowned. There were many words that he didn't understand but he was pretty sure that his failure to understand what had just come out of the redhead's mouth was due to the fact that Tala was speaking a different language.

Bryan, sensing Ray's confusion whispered, "He called Michael his desire. Then he said: 'You are so pretty'."

Ray could feel jealousy radiating off of the boy's body as he moved back to his spot on the grass. The prince turned his attention back to Tala who's hungry gaze swept over Michael's body multiple times, frequently resxting on the blonde's backside. Michael, noticing Tala's attention bent forward slightly causing the red haired boy to nearly groan.

Ray, not used to such acts blushed and turned his head away quickly.

Tala laughed. "Aww don't worry darling, ti takAya krasIvaya." He said to the nervous prince.

Michael's eyes narrowed slightly as Bryan translated, "You are so beautiful." Michael turned and walked over to the water, stripping off his shirt and diving beneath the surface.

"Oh, he hates me doesn't he?" Ray sighed.

"Naw, his pride's just hurt that's all. His looks are all he has to give to the world anyways, it's not as if he amounts to anything." Bryan said bitterly.

Tala shot up from where he was lying on the grass. "Bryan! That's a horrible thing to say. Don't be so jealous of him you know ya tebya lyublyu." Tala said.

"No, Tala I don't know that. You always say that you love me but then you turn around and flirt! First with Michael, then Ray. Well you shouldn't bother wasting your time!" Bryan shouted.

"What are you fighting about now?" Michael asked as he resurfaced and stared at the fighting couple.

"You! You idiotic, slutty, WHORE!" Bryan stood as Michael blinked in shock.

"No wonder he raped you! You were probably begging for it!" The words came out of Bryan's mouth before he even knew that he said them.

Michael stood, grabbed his discarded shirt and left. Tala glared at Bryan as the enraged boy stormed off into the forest. Tala then sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

Ray turned towards Tala. "What was that?" He asked cautiously.

Tala looked up. "Before Michael lived with us, he was raped by his father. His father then beat him until he was nearly dead and left him in the woods to die. That's when I found him." He said.

Ray's eyes widened. "That really happened?! Oh my god..."

Tala laughed sadly. "We all have stories about what happened to us before we ended up here. We're all just a bunch of outcasts. Misfits.

Ray flinched as he rememberd what he had shouted at Max earlier that morning.

Tala turned towards Ray. "My father would send me out into the streets to steal food and money. Although, if he wasn't too lazy to work, we would probably not need to steal... I was caught one day and my father denied knowing me. My mother, who had never done a bad thing to me before, turned away. When I was released from the jail, my father kicked me out, saying I had a bad reputation. I wandered around and met Bryan who took me to live here." He explained.

Ray blinked back tears. "And the others?"

Tala straightened up. "Not my story to tell. I shouldn't have told you Michael's. Now come on. Lets get home." Tala grabbed the bag of fish off of a rock and walked back to the house.

Ray followed quickly.

* * *

"Goodbye Ray!" Max shouted happily as he walked out the door leaving Ray alone in the cottage. The others had gone out to do their jobs. Tala and Bryan would hunt, Hiro and Tyson worked in a mine in the mountains, and Michael travelled with Max to a nearby village to buy and sell things.

Ray began to hum to himself as he swept the floor and tidied up. It was the least he could do since his new friends refused to let him come with them and do work. Just as Ray was getting ready to cook, there was a knock at the door. The prince opened it and was shocked to see a girl, not too much older than Hiro, standing there.

"Hello! I'm selling some necklaces would you like to buy some?" She asked sweetly.

Ray smiled and shook his head. "No thank you, I have no need for some." _But I could give them to Max and Michael to apologize..._ "Besides, I have no money."

The girl smiled. "Oh that's okay, I'll trade you for it. Hmm, what about that lovely jewel?" She pointed to a ruby that was tied in Ray's hairtie. It was used to keep the robe closed but now that the robe was ripped beyond repair he hadn't much use for it. The ruby wasn't worth much so the boys told him to keep it as a memoire.

Ray smiled. "Okay." He handed the ruby to th lady and she held up a necklace. "This one will go wonderfully with your eyes."

"Oh but they're not for-"

"Nonsense! Turn around." She ordered turning Ray so his back faced her.

Ray complied and lifted his long hair out of the way. "Is that okay?" He asked.

"That's just fine dearie." She tightened the necklace slightly causing Ray to flinch.

"Umm I think that's enough..."

The necklace got tighter around his neck until he couldn't breath anymore. Ray gasped, just like in her fantasy and slowly his struggling ceased as his eyes closed and he slid to the ground.

The lady laughed, her appearance changing until it was that of the queen. She tightened the necklace one more and watched as the egde of the chain cut into Ray's neck. Nadia closed the clasp on the necklace so that it wouldn't slip off then she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Ray we're home!" Max shouted as he began to open the door.

"I hope you made us some really good dinner!" Tyson added receiving Hiro's sharp elbow to his stomach. "What?"

Tyson took a step forward, following Max as he entered the house. He crashed into the smaller blonde as Max stopped abruptly.

"Ray!" Max shouted as he lifted the limo body into his arms.

"What happened to him?!" Hiro asked then his eyes caught the necklace tied around his neck. Hiro pulled it off grimacing at the bloody line left on Rat's neck. "Dear god..."

Tala placed his finger to Ray's neck. "How long has he been like this?"

"A few hours probably, Hiro replied lifting Ray's head up.

"Come on Ray! Breathe!" Tala placed his lips over Rays and blew in two short breaths. Hiro leaned forwards, his hands pressing on teh limp boy's chest.

"Ray!" Taka shouted in Ray's ear.

"Nghh." Ray's head turned sllightly as he stirred. Then his eyes opened. "Tala? What happened?"

"I think I know." Michael said. He looked into Ray's eyes. "The queen."

* * *

**Hi guys! How's everything! So it's the end of the school year, I just completed my summatives! (Major projects, part of the exam) So now I have two weeks until the real exams start. Wish me luck! **

**Anyways, the winners of the challenge, please say what you would like as a prize. Some suggestions, story requests, ideas for this story, basically anything that I can actually do... Not like make the sky green or anything.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I wasn't sure if I should go with the original ways 1-choking 2-poison 3-apple. I like #1 and 3 but 2? Meh... So what do you guys think?**

**Review please! Reviews not only make me happy, but inspire me and drive me to write more. The longer the better! **

**Have a nice summer!**


	7. The clip

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned it, I don't. Although if I did, I probably wouldn't change much.... But I'd get lots of money?...Meh.**

**Alrighty then Ming-Sama, your wish is my command. I shall get to that after I finish this story though, is that okay? Almost done...**

**Hmm, I got some strange inspiration to a few things I could do if I upped the rating O.O should I? Meh, whatev.**

**Okay guys here it is chapter 6/7 Ray's still alive so what does Nadia come up with now? Tala and Michael's stories are explained but what about the others? AND what's Kai up to?**

* * *

Ray shuddered as he thought about his near-death was still trying to kill him? And she nearly succeeded. Ray brought his hand tohis throat and felt the bruises and cuts where the chain cut into his throat. Ray whimpered as his fingers pressed too hard on the tender flesh. The red line marred his soft, pale skin and threatened to scar.

Ray sighed and turned away from the mirror. The very thought of a scar scared him. He was about to stand up when Max bounded in through the door. "Ray! There you are!" The chipper blonde called.

"Max, I'm only a few feet away from you, you don't need to shout." Ray said with a smile. Max's bouncy demeanor was already cheering him up.

"I know but I was soooooooo scared! Oh no! That looks painful." Max reached towards Ray's neck causing the prince to flinch back. "Oh I'm sorry Ray. Wow, that looks like it would scar. Shame..." Max's eyes gleamed. "I wouldn't want to see your lovely skin scarred. It woujld only ruin your appearance."

Ray backed away slighty and forced his quickly beating heart to calm down. Max was his freind and he didn't want to offend the blonde anymore than he had already. _Besides_, he reasoned, _Max probably is just worried_.

Max smiled sweetly then climbed into one of the beds. "Goodnight Ray." He muttered then blew out the candle that was next to his bed. The only light in the room cae from Ray's candle which was set on Michael's vanity. Ray was sitting on the chair in front of it. The door oened again and Tyson walked in.

"Ahhh. I ate soooooo much." He groaned.

"Too full?" Ray asked with a quiet laugh, trying not to wake Max.

"No, I could still eat a horse. But my stomach hurts." Tyson groaned and collapsed onto another bed across the room from Max's.

The beds were arranged in a U shape with three beds against one wall, three against the opposite wall and one bed on the wall opposite the door. Ray could tell that each member of the household had their own specific bed because they all looked very different. Tyson's was all messy and it smelled strange. The bed was stained and untidy and there were multiple items under his bed which Ray was to afraid to inquire about. Max's bed was very neat but childish. His bedsheets were green and blue and Max had drawn on his headboard. He had even written his name on board at the foot of the bed. Max's bed smelled of the ocean and was overall very neat.

Ray continued analysing the beds. One of them, next to Tyson's, was the biggest. It had the most blankets on it and two pillows. It was the neatest but also the most plain of all of them. Gray blankets, white sheets, white pillowcase. Ray decided that it was Hiro's. The man seemed very... Proper wasn't the word for it but Ray wasn't too sure what was. Also, judging by the multiple blankets and pillows, the owner of that bed was greedy. A statement that matched Hiro accurately.

Another one looked very comfy. It also looked like it was slept in often and the bed wasn't made. It was completely white and the perfect bed to spend hours just lounging around in. Ray guessed it was Brooklyn's. Another bed looked very neat and well kept. It was also very wide almost as if built for two people. The sheets were a deep red and there were two pillows as if twoo people slept in that bed. Ray decided that it belonged to Tala.

Next to Tala's bed was Michael's. Ray could tell because there was a mirror on the wall above the bed and on the ceiling above the bed. It was also next to the vanity. The bed was fairly plain but all the sheets were black.

And the one at the end, most likely Bryan's. Sturdy and slightly scary, it reflected the man completely.

Ray smiled to himself as he thought how each one's personality was reflected in his bed. He thought back to the one he had at home. Huge, silk sheets, curtains around it, comfortable and luxurious. _But.... No personality. _Ray sighed. Was that who he was? A character-less prince? Was he truly that plain, that boring. Was he a nobody?

The troubled prince climbed onto Tala's bed. The redhead had suggested Ray coudl sleep with him and Bryan was to only one who seemed adverse to that suggestion, although he didn't show it. Ray closed his eyes and thought of the times when he and Lee would mock the other Royals and people of stature. That memory brought pain to his chest for two reasons. One, he had left his dear friend whom he may very possibly never see again, and two, the very reason that he mocked those men was because of their dull, hollow, personas.

Ray awoke tha t night to Tala throwing his arm around him. Tala pulled Ray into his arms and fell back asleep. Ray, too closed his eyes with one final thought. _It's nice to be held_.

* * *

"Argh! Who _is _he?!" Kai pushed all his books off his desk and snarled. For the past few days he had been trying to find the identity of the boy he had found. He seemed so lost. So scared, lonely, tired... So sad.

Kai rubbed his temples. He had to find that boy at all costs. He was trying to find a murderous witch who had fled his land and had stumbled upon a lost boy in the forest. Now, he was in an inn in a town very close to the forest trying to find the identity of the poor soul. And possibly find him. _Whoever he was, he was hurt and a beautiful creature like that shouldn't be hurt._ Kai took a deep breath and went back to his search. He was bound to find something.

* * *

Ray sang quietly as he sat by the edge of the river. He was washing the boys' clothing while they went off on their daily tasks. He continued to sing to hismelf quietly and think of what Max told him that morning.

_"When I was a little boy, I had a friend. He lived next to my house but we were very different. I was poor and he wasn't. Anyways, one day, he told me how much he loved my life. He said he was.... Jealous of me. I told him I was jealous of him. So we made a plan to switch for one day. He had blond hair like me and blue eyes so it wasn't too hard to switch. After three days we made plans to switch back but I loved his life. He liked mine a lot but wanted to go back to his family. _

_"I told him no and we fought. Then, I got so angry that I pushed him. Pushed him right into the- Into the-" Max broke off into a sob. "I didn't mean to Ray I really didn't! I didn't want to hurt him!" Max sobbed into Ray's shirt. _

_"Max. Max." Ray calmed him down then looked into his eyes. "What happened."_

_"I pushed him into the fireplace." Max whispered quietly._

_Ray gasped in horror and clutched the young boy who had started to sob again. "He burned to death and I ran away. I came here where Michael found me. He took really good care of me and he didn't seem to care what I did." Max said with a smile. "I was happy here."_

_The door opened and Tyson entere, "Hey there Maxie! Time to go! Michael's gonna go to a different town today so you're coming with me and Hiro!" _

_Max nodded and left the room waving to Ray and wiping his tears._

Ray frowned. At least Max was happy again.

Tyson and Hiro's story was not as bad but it was definitely not better.

Hiro had been like a father to Tyson ever since their real father died in a war. Tyson was sick and Hiro wasn't able to pay for food so he had to steal some. Eventually, Hiro took to stealing all the time. He was quite good at it. But one day, he was caught by the son of a jewelry vendor. The man told him that if Hiro did exactly as asked, he wouldn't tell anyone what had transpired and Hiro could go on and steal whatever he wanted from other families.

Hiro agreed and listened carefully to the man's instructions. He was to take a bag to the guards' cabins, near the castle and leave it on their doorstop. Hiro took the bag but that night, before he could take it to the guards, Tyson opened it. And out fell a guard. Only he was chopped up into pieces. Hiro, greatly disgusted by the contents of the bag went to dump it in a river but he was caught by a patrolling guard. Before he could do anything however, Tyson tackled the guard and together, they killed him. Beating him with a stick. Then, the two boys fled. They ran into the forest where they came upon the cottage finding Bryan and Tala.

Ray shook his head. What had happened to his friends. In the case of Tala and Michael, would their life have been worse if they had stayed int their homes? Who knew.

Ray finished washing one of the cloths and began on the next one his thoughts going somewhere else...

* * *

Nadia sang to herself as she waltzed around her room. She laughed and sat down in her chair in front of her mirror. "Mirror, tell me now , please recall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"My dear Queen who I hope to convince, the fairest of all remains, the Prince." Ray's image reflected on the glassy plane of the mirror.

Nadia let out a scream of frustration and threw a nearby box to the floor. "Obviously, I must do something a little more... Permanent." Nadia smiled to herself as she picked up an item from the box.

* * *

Ray finished the last piece of clothing and turned to take them back to the cottage. He gasped. "Oh hello! I didn't see you come up." He said brightly to a little girl.

"Hi! You're pretty!" The girl said with a smile.

"Why thank you. You're pretty too." Ray bent down to grin at her.

"I like your hair." She said clutching a lock of it. "So pretty and long. Hmm, but it gets on the floor and gets all messy and tangly. Ooh! I know!" She pulled a clip out of her pocket. "Here! You can have it! It will look so pretty on you." SHe grinned cheekily and held out the clip.

Ray took it with a smile and a 'thanks' and examined it. It was gold with crystals laid in it. It was beautifully designed and it could also be used as a comb when it was opened.

"Here! I'll show you how to put it on." The girl made Ray bend down and stood behind him. "You just get the hair that you want," she said grabbing a lock of Ray's hair. "You open the clip and sweep it up, then you close the clip." She explained as she dragged the clip trhough Ray's hair. She smiled and closed it.

"See?" She said happily as Ray stumbled slightly.

"Wha-?" Ray's eyes fell closed as he collapsed onto the ground.

The girl smiled and walked away, her appearance changing until she was revealed as the Queen. "Goodbye bothersome prince." She laughed haughtily and walked away.

* * *

Brooklyn entered the house with a yawn. "Ray, you here?" He called. When there was no response he headed down to the river to find the missing prince. What he saw there caused his heart to skip a beat and his body to become cold. He saw Ray lying on the ground face down, one hand under him, the other in the water.

"RAY!!" Brooklyn ran towards Ray and picked him up. "Ray! Can you hear me?! Please wake up." Brooklyn began to panic. He didn't know Ray very well but he liked the sweet boy none the less. Brookly touched Ray's forehead and paled when he felt the cold skin. He stroked Ray's hair softly. "Oh Ray, what happened to you?"

He frowned when he felt his fingers touch something metal. He lifted Ray's head to reveal the clip holding a few locks of his hair. Brooklyn took off teh clip for further examination and jumped when Ray woke with a start.

"Ray! You're okay!" He shouted. happily flinging his arms around Ray's neck.

"Umm, I suppose... What happened?" Ray asked drowsily.

"I dunno, but whatever happeed, it's because of this clip." Brooklyn held it up and frowned when he saw a slight green tint on the teeth. "Poison." He growled. "But who would do that?" He asked.

"Hmm." Ray looked away and suddenly gasped. "Could it be-"

"The Queen." Brooklyn finished.

* * *

**'Kay, there you go! No more until the middle of June 'kay? My finals are starting next week and I need to study. Of course, I could probably get bored of studying and write some more but whatever. Have a nice summer guys!**

**Remember Read and Review!**


	8. Prince Kai

**Disclaimer: Oh please, if I owned Beyblade, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi and Kenny would be burned alive. And yet....**

**Hey guys, I'm done my exams finally so I decided to write some more. There`s not much more to say so.... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7/8 - Kai continues his search for Ray, will he succeed? Nadia's getting angry. And, how do Kai and Nadia know each other?**

Ray rolled over, coming face to face with Tala. He sat up and examined the sleeping redhead with a frown. Usually, when Tala slept, he was smiling or peacful. Now, he just looked plagued. There was something bothering him.

Ray jumped as a crash resounded through the house. The prince got out of the bed and was confused to see that everyone was sill asleep.

_What made that sound? Or who..._ Ray walked to Bryan's bedside table and grabbed a dagger out of the drawer. He held it tightly and tiptoed to the door. Ray pushed the door open and crept down the hallway. Silently making his way down the stairs, Ray stopped. There was a light coming from the kitchen. _Someone's here! Maybe it's Nadia..._

Ray snuck over to the doorway that led to the kitchen and froze when he saw a cloaked person standing there. The person was around his height and the same size, but the cloak was from the castle. Ray raised his dagger slightly and took a deep breath. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked as loudly and as confidently as he could.

The intruder turned and Ray gasped in shock. He dropped the dagger and ran forward flinging himself into the arms of his old friend. "Lee!"

Lee pulled his hood off and stared down at his friend. "Ray? What are you dong here? Nadia told everyone you were dead! Oh I missed you! Are you okay?" He asked as he clutched the boy tighter.

"Lee!" Ray breathed out happily. "I thought I would never see you again! Nadia tried to kill me so I ran away and I ended up here with some other people. She tried to kill me twice more, but obviously, she failed." Ray smiled.

Lee pulled Ray into a chair and smiled. "Okay, tell me everything."

And Ray did. He explained everything that had happened to him for the past week. He told Lee of his new friends and how much he loved his new home. Then, he told Lee of the handsome prince he met in the forest.

"Oh, that's Prince Kai. He came to the kingdom the day after you 'died' he was searching for someone. I guess he was talking about you." Lee said.

Ray couldn't help the warm feeling that rushed through him when he heard that Kai was searching for him. "Lee, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?"

"No, Nadia kicked me out." Lee replied.

"What?!" Ray gasped.

"Nadia fired nearly everone and kicked out many people. She then hired a bunch of new people and started making manyt new laws." Lee grabbed Ray's hand. "Dear god, if she continues like this, she'll drive us into a war. If only your father was still here."

Ray looked up sadly, "Don't fool yourself Lee. If my father was here Nadia would still do the things she's doing now." He whispered.

"Well, it wouldn't be as bad." Lee said with a nod.

Ray laughed. "Oh, I missed you so much. Will you stay?"

"If your new friends will allow it." Lee smiled.

Ray nodded and gave Lee an apple. "Here you must be hungry."

Lee's eyes brightened. "Very. Oh I love apples. Remeber when we were young and there was an apple tree in the courtyard? We would always climb to the very top to get the best ones."

Ray laughed. "We got in so much trouble." He looked down at the apple. "Yes, those apples were my favorite thing to eat. Bright red, juicy and sweet. My father told me that my mother planted that tree and when the wind blew through the leaves, he could hear her talking to him. telling him how much she loved us..." Ray trailed off sadly.

"I miss my father...Even though he forgot about me. And my mother too, even though I didn't know her." Lee squeezed Ray's hand. They had talked up until dawn but there was something Lee was neglecting to tell his old friend....

* * *

Max sat up and yawned. He was always the first to rise. He hopped out of his bed and looked out at the rising sun. He hummed happily and got dressed then looked around for his latest victim. He entertained the thought of Brooklyn but remembered how he nearly died that way so he settled for Ray.

The blond crept over to Tala's bed and frowned when he saw that the prince was not there. _He's probably downstairs. _Max decided. He smirked when he saw Michael. "I guess he'll do." Max sat down on Michael's bed, examining the blond's face. After a few moments he stood and jumped, landing on the now angry teen.

"MAX!!" Michael roared. He stood up and chased after the fleeing boy. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-" Michael froze as he ran into the kitchen and spotted Ray and Lee. Max was hiding behind the two.

"Umm, Lee this is Michael and Max, and Max, Michael, this is my friend Lee. From the castle." Ray said in an attempt to break up the tension.

Lee stood, not taking his eyes off of Michael. "The pleasure's all mine." He took Michael's hand and kissed it.

Max stared at Ray. "So who's the suck-up?" He asked.

"Lee is not a suck-up. He is an old friend who's parents worked for mine. When Lee's parents died, I got him a room in the castle but now, Nadia- the Queen- kicked him out. Can he stay here? Please?" Ray pleaded.

Max blinked at Ray. "Sure, I mean, Michael already likes him so why not? The only problem is where is he gonna stay? We barely have any room for even you."

Michael looked up. "He can sleep with me." He said with a smirk.

Max groaned in disgust. "Michael ew! We all sleep in the same room as you."

Michael shrugged. "I'll go get Bryan."

Lee turned to Ray. "Who was _that_? He is-"

"I know." Max said flatly. "We _all_ know." The sulking blond left the room.

"Umm, I'm guessing he's the jealous one? And Michael's the vain one?" Lee said.

Ray nodded. "Now come on. Let's get you to meet the others."

* * *

Kai rode through the streets of the kingdom. He had been spending the past three days asking random people if they knew who that boy was. _If only I learned his name_.Kai sighed as he continued to ride along the street. He saw a boy with blond hair and a nervous expression. He was trying to carry a big basket, filled with eggs. Kai sighed and got off his horse. He took the basket form the boy and helped him carry it to the cart.

"Th-thank you."

Kai smiled. "You're welcome." He thought for a second. "I haven't seen you around. Name's Kai by the way."

"No, I just got fired from my job at the castle. And I'm Oliver." The timid boy said.

"Oh yes, I had heard about that..." Kai trailed off, then had an idea. "I'm looking for a boy. Beautiful, long black hair, golden eyes. Have you seen him."

Oliver gasped. "Prince Ray?"

"Prince?" Kai frowned as he remembered what had happened hat night.

_"You're a prince?" _

_"Yes. Prince Kai Hiwatari at your service. Now who may you be?" Kai bowed._

_"I- I'm P- I'm R-"_ Hmm...Prince Ray.

_"Cat got your tongue?" Kai chuckled._

_The boy turned his head away in slight anger._

_"Alright alright." Kai soothed. "Now where's your family? I'll help you get back to them..."_

_**Then he ran.**_

Kai looked up. "Yes, Prince Ray."

Oliver frowned. "He's dead. He fled into the forest and died after murdering his father."

"What?!" Kai gasped.

Oliver nodded. "He killed the king so he could become king himself, then he chickened out and ran away, into the forest. There, he died." Oliver finished his story.

Kai felt confused. How could that poor little boy kill his own father? But then again, he did run when Kai mentioned his family.

"That's terrible. Thank you for telling me, now I've got to go." Kai jumped back on to his horse and ran off.

Oliver was shocked at the abrupt goodbye but he shook his head and walked back to the cart.

* * *

Kai rode up to the castle.

"Stop! Who goes there?!" A guard called.

"Prince Kai, visiting from a far off land to send his condolences to the Queen!" Kai shouted back.

The door was opened and Kai dismounted, giving his horse to a servant boy and entering the castle.

As Kai was led by a guard through a hallway, he examined his surroundings. The walls were covered in portraits of the Queen. Kai frowned in disgust but stopped when he saw an older portrait of the royal family. There was the late King and his new Queen. They were sitting on their thrones. From a closer look Kai could see Ray sitting beside his father's throne on the floor. The thrones were on a platform that was slightly raised off of the ground and there were stairs leading up to it. Ray's feet swung off the edge of the platform and he was leaning against his father's throne. He was facing forward so Kai could see Ray's eyes.

Kai smiled at the image of the prince noting how he didn't look much different.

The guard turned and glared at Kai when he realized that the newcomer wasn't following him. He walked back to the foreign noble and cleared his throat. "Sir? Come with me."

Kai followed the guard to the throne room and as the doors were opened, he was taken aback. The room looked much different from how it did in the portrait. All the tapestries were replaced by large portraits of the Queen and every statue was removed, a mirror in its place. The walls were covered in mirrors and walking along the flowing red carpet towards the throne made him feel dizzy and slightly nervous. Kai kneeled in front of the Queen who was sitting on her throne. Kai saw that she had gotten rid of the old thrones and replaced them with one large throne.

Nadia was too busy looking in her hand mirror to notice Prince Kai's arrival. _Ah, I look so beautiful today. _She smiled and continued to examine herself. Finally, she put the mirror down. _There, that's enough for this hour._ "Oh!" She gasped when she noticed the kneeling prince. "And who might you be?" She asked extending her hand for the Prince to kiss it.

Kai politely kissed her hand then looked up. "Prnce Kai your highness." He said. Suddenly, he recognized Nadia and gasped. "You!" He stood.

Nadia frowned. "Me? Why I have no idea what you are talking about." She stared into the familiar eyes of the prince and stood. "Come, we may talk in private."

Kai, having no other choice, followed the Queen out the doors and up the stairs. They reached a hallway whhich was completely covered in mirrors.

Nadia stopped and turned. "Ah, Prince Kai, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nadia." Kai growled. "I thought you were dead."

"Alas, my _sweet_ Prince, it is not so." She said tauntingly. Nadia reached out and stroked Kai's cheek, smiling when he flinched away.

Kai struggled to control his breathing, anger inside him bubbling up. "I see not much has changed." He said darkly.

"No." Nadia said with a smile. "Now, have you come all this way just to see me? Come to beg me to return with you?" She asked.

Kai stepped away, unease filling his veins. "Nadia, back to your old tricks." He whispered. "I have come for Prince Ray. It seems you are already ruining others' lives."

Nadia's face hardened when Kai mentioned Ray's name. "It will do you well to forget him. He is nothing but a murderer."

Kai shook his head. "I doubted his innocence at first..." Kai then looked up defiantly. "Until, I found out that you were the new Queen. My father was stronger than this King, it appears."

Nadia glared, her kind look disappearing. "Not by much, his wife is still dead."

Kai's eyes darkened and he rushed forward to attack Nadia.

"Guards!" She shrieked.

Kai stopped. "This isn't over Nadia." He turned away and left the hallway.

"For you it is." The Queen laughed and walked away.

* * *

**Well, there we go. I'm kind of in a hurry so, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**See ya later!**

* * *


	9. Sleeping Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never did.**

**Wow.... It sure has been a while. Sorry guys, can you believe that I actually forgot about this story? Although when I think about it its been only a two months... So please don't kill me. Anyways, I don't know where I'm going with this. Let's see... I have writer's block. Kinda. And I completely zoned out on the plot. Wow. Okay enough babbling and I'm gonna try and find a way to make it up to you. **

**Read on guys!**

**Chapter 8/9 - Nadia figures out a way to kill Ray. Once and for all. Will Kai come to the rescue or will Ray end up six feet under for the rest of his life? And there is a traitor hiding somewhere...**

* * *

Nadia sat in front of her mirror. "So, Lee has joined Ray? Fine. He will die as well." She frowned then looked into her mirror. "Oh mirror, what can I do?" She whispered. Nadia paced around her room. "I've failed to kill Ray yet again and now he's with his friend. Not to mention that idiotic Prince." The Queen continued to mutter to herself as a raven flew to her window. "Ahh my sweet Rafe, what have you learned today?"

The Queen gazed into the raven's eyes and laughed softly. "Ah, the peasants and planning a rebellion? Well, they have no chance. I am the most beautiful, powerful being in all the land of course."

"Ahh my Queen, that is not so. The Prince is far more lovely, you know." Her mirror intervened.

"Silence!" Nadia screamed hurling her hairbrush at the mirror. The glassy surface of the mirror absorbed the silver brush and the voice reappeared. "Ahh my Queen, I apologize... I sense that statement was not wise."

"No, it was not." Nadia said coldly. "Now, get back to your mission. I want all the information on our favorite little prince."

"As you wish, my Queen."

The voice faded away with a small chuckle.

Nadia laughed and turned to her raven. "It is so hard to find good help these days, isn't it my pet? Well, no matter. Once I am rid of that Prince I won't need my mirror anymore. All I'll need is you Rafe, and together we can rule." Nadia placed the raven on the ground and stepped away as a dark cloud surrounded its form. The dark cloud grew upwards and cleared, revealing a man with black hair and beady yellow eyes.

He had a short black beard and mustache and was quite tall. His posture was birdlike and his face narrow. He wore a ragged leather vest lined with black feathers and black pants.

"My Queen." Rafe smiled.

"How was your journey, my dear brother?" Nadia asked with a smile.

"Tiring. I have ventured to the mountains and succeded in my task." Rafe held up a vial containing a red liquid. "I took me 10 years but I have returned with the blood of a dragon."

He then reached into his pouch and lifted three black feathers. "And the feathers of a fallen angel, bound to the pits of hell."

Nadia hugged her brother. "You have missed much, dear Rafe. After the King exiled me, I managed to escape. Then I came along another kingdom with a foolish King. This time, one without a wife. After stealing his heart, I gained the kingdom. Now he is dead and soon, his pathetic son will be too."

Rafe laughed. "And I see your new slave serves you well." He nodded towards the mirror. "Yes, I'm thinking of letting the boy go, but he's such a wonderful servant and I'd hate to lose him before my work is done. Of course, now that you have returned, I may set him free."

Rafe chuckled and sat down. "He is quite young, barely a boy, when I left you. And quite skilled at rhyming, might I add."

"Yes, that was a little something extra I ordered him to do. Makes everything a bit more magical."

Rafe and Nadia laughed as they continued to plan.

* * *

Ray and Max walked along the river. "You know Max, it isn't good to be so jealous all the time."

Max pouted. "I know Ray, it's just that.... Well I don't know but...."

Ray laughed quietly. he had suggested to Max that they go for a walk before Max went crazy from Michael and Lee's flirting.

When they had left, Bryan was introducing the "house rules" to Lee. But basically all Ray heard was:

_"Stay away from Tala. Blah blah clean up after yourself. Don't go near Tala. Blah Blah. Don't flirt.... With Tala. Blah blah chores. Blah blah Tala. Blah blah cooking."_ Ray, being very impatient to go out, only caught a few parts of their conversation.

Tala, on the other hand, wasted no time in flirting with Lee receiving dirty looks from Bryan, and suprisingly, Michael.

So, just as the two left the house, Bryan was gearing up to give Lee a beating. Or so Hiro said.

Ray and Max had arrived back at the house to find it strangely quiet. "I hope Bryan didn't kill Lee..." Ray frowned.

"...I do." Max muttered under his breath.

Ray stared at Max for a few seconds then shook his head. "Lee?!" He called out.

Bryan came up from the cellar door. "Uhh... I didn't see him."

Ray shook his head. He looked at Tyson who was coming down the stairs. "Hey Tyson, did Bryan drag Lee into the cellar?"

Bryan looked offended. "Hey! What makes you think I would do such a thing."

Ray ignored him and turned back to Tyson.

"Uhh, I think he's upstairs with Michael."

Ray smiled. "Max you wanna come?"

Max nodded and bounded up the stairs happily.

The two of them reached the bedroom door and opened it to see Michael and Lee kissing.

"Ewwww! GROSS!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed. He covered his ears.

Michael blinked at Max calmly. "You can cover your ears all you want but you're still gonna see us." He said flatly.

Max whined. It seemed that the jealousy was kicking in. "Michael, play with me! We can go torture butterflies! You love doing that."

Michael thought for a minute. "Naw, I'm gonna stay here for a bit."

The normally bubbly Max pouted and looked sadly at his blond friend. "But Michael!" Max grabbed his hand and pulled lightly.

Michael frowned as Lee gripped his shirt to stop him from moving.

Ray took a few steps back. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

Kai ran from the castle as fast as he could. Now that he knew that Nadia was the Queen, he was reassured that the little prince hadn't done anything bad. Now, Kai was on a quest to find him.

Kai went back to the inn that he and his servants were staying at. "I'll be going to the forest to find... something. I may not return or I may come back in a while. Either way, I need some people to come with me."

A girl with long navy blue hair stood up. "I'll go, I have to get away from the big ape somehow." She gestured towards a big man behind her who had blond hair under a white dorag.

"Grrr. Why you-"

"Shut it Dunga."

"Thanks Maryam." Kai smiled. Sure she was a girl, but she was a lot stronger and smarter than most of the guys there.

"I'll go too." Maryam's friend stood up. He had black and red spiky hair and was slightly shorter than Maryam.

"Okay, Maryam and Ozuma then." Kai nodded. "If anyone else wants to come, I will be leaving in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Kai and his group walked through the forest. They had started at the place where Kai met Ray and were now following random paths. Kai luckily found snapped branches from trees that they followed. Granted, they could have been from a bear or deer, but it was a start.

"I'm tired." Dunga complained.

Maryam frowned. "And I came here to get _away _from him." She muttered to Ozuma.

Ozuma laughed as they kept walking.

* * *

Nadia and Rafe went down into her potions room. Nadia looked through some bookshelves. "Hmm where is it." She ran her finger along the spine of the books and stopped on one. "Ahh here we go.."

She pulled the old book down from the shelf and opened it up. "Here it is. The potion that I have been wanting to make for a long time. _Sleeping Death._"

Rafe followed Nadia as she carried the book to one of the tables and placed it so it was open. All he knew about the spell was that eleven years ago, Nadia had attempted to use it on Prince Kai, but the prince, who was 8 at the time, had escaped and managed to alert the guards who caught Nadia and exiled her. A few months later, Nadia had sent him on a mission to find the ingredients again. Unfortunately, they were extremely hard to find and it took him ten years to find them.

"So, what does this spell do exactly?" He asked.

Nadia looked at the description. "_'This spell sends the consumer into a paralysed sleeplike state which is looks identical to death. The victim will remain in this sleeplike state for all eternity, their body not aging or decomposing. _

_"'Breathing slowed down until undetectable, it is almost impossible to tell the difference between this state and death.'_" She read happily. "This way, Ray's new friends will bury him alive and he will never be seen again!"She cackled evilly.

Nadia began to brew the potion, humming happily to herself.

Rafe was looking over the spell when he suddenly frowned. "But Nadia, there's a remedy." He said.

Nadia nodded. "Yes, yes. '_a kiss from their soulmate'._" She sneered. "That's fine, Ray hasn't exactly had time to find his soulmate, and the soulmate might not even know Ray exists. If anything, he'll be six feet under by the time anything happens!" She began to cackle again.

* * *

Ray covered his eyes as Lee and Max tugged on Michael's arms. "Guys, just let go!" He said as Max gave a hard jerk causing them to stumble slightly.

"No! Who does this blond freak think he is?!" Lee said angrily.

Ray slapped his forhead as Max seethed.

"Oh _I'm_ the freak. Look who's talking you-" Max began.

"Guys cut it out!" Michael groaned pulling his arms back.

Unfortunately, the two boys were holding on too tightly and they fell back, crashing into Michael and causing him to fall, knocking some of his stuff off of his vanity.

"Oops." Max said sheepishly. "Here _I'll_ help you." He bent down to pick up the stuff.

"No _I _will." Lee said also bending down.

Michael sighed and glanced in the mirror. "Great, my hair's messed up." He reached down and pulled a silver brush out of Lee's hand. "Thanks Lee." He said as he brushed his hair.

Once all the items were back on the vanity, Ray suggested that they all go downstairs. At least that way, Bryan, Tala, Hiro and Brooklyn could stop the boys from fighting. Tyson would probably just eat something.

By the time they got downstairs, Michael had decided to go for a walk while Ray was stuck with the two fighting boys. Hiro offered to help him but Brooklyn dragged him away and into the bedroom, Ray decided not to pay any attention. Bryan wouldn't do anything that had to do with Michael or Lee and he refused to let Tala so Ray was alone with the bickering boys.

Now, all three of them sat outside by the river.

"Why do you guys fight so much?" Ray asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ray, it's not my fault." Max pouted.

"It is so blondie." Lee said lazily as he leaned back.

"Meanie!" Max kicked water at Lee. Ray smiled and lay on the grass. If this was how life was gonna be from now on, he didn't mind.

* * *

"Kai, it's getting dark." Ozuma said. "We should rest."

"No Ozuma I have a bad feeling about this. I wanna find Ray as soon as possible." Kai said with a frown.

Ozuma stared at Kai. "We've been walking for hours already. I think we need to take a break."

Kai frowned and complied. Within minutes everyone had found a place to rest; but Kai just couldn't get himself to relax. He had a strange anxious feeling inside of him and another feeling he didn't recognize.

Maryam walked over to him. She held out his flask of water. "You should drink." She said.

Kai shook his head and stared at the ground.

Maryam sighed and sat down next to him. She observed his expression for a few minutes then smiled sadly. "You really love him." She observed.

"What?! I don't."

"Kai, that wasn't a question." The navy haired girl frowned. "I grew up with you Kai. I think I can tell these things. Now stop denying it it's really sweet."

"I don't do sweet." Kai said. "I'm just worried. I feel like it's my fault he's out there. I let him go and Nadia used to be my problem too. I know what he's going through."

Maryam shook her head. "Kai, you were looking for him for days before you knew Nadia had anything to do with this. I was there too Kai, I remember what she did to you, but I also know that you don't care this much for strangers."

Kai turned his head abruptly. "He's not a stranger!" At Maryam's raised eyebrow he bit his lip. "Well, I feel like I know him. I feel like... We belong with each other. I never stopped thinking about him. I know that Nadia will stop at nothing until he's dead. I don't want him to die. I don't want him to get hurt. I..." Kai stopped.

"I love him." He finished.

Maryam smiled. "There we go." She patted his shoulder. "I always knew you were smarter than the other boys Kai. Now, lets go find your prince."

Kai stood up. "Maryam?"

She turned.

"Thanks."

Ozuma smiled at the two of them. he had been sitting close enough to listen to overhear them and he felt happy to know that Kai had finally found someone. In all honesty, Kai really needed someone. "Alright everyone! We have to go find Kai's soulmate." He said loudly as Kai glared at him.

The group walked away not noticing the pair of blue eyes watching them from the trees.

Michael stood up from his hiding place behind a few leaves and bushes and walked back towards the cottage. Kai and his friends weren't going the right way, but they weren't very far off either. Now he just had to get back before Kai found his way to the cottage.

Michael snuck back into the house and up the stairs. He sat at his vanity and stared into the mirror. "Kai's on his way to Ray." He said.

* * *

**Okay, there we go. Sorry it took so long. Other things came up. Anyways, review! Thankies!**


	10. Goodbye

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Uhhhh I don't own this story…. Wait, that's not right. Or is it? Meh.

**Okay, so I'm crawling back out from under my rock just long enough to write this chapter. We're almost at the end now so... Maybe two more chapters after this? I dunno.**

**Chapter 9/10 – Michael has betrayed Ray and Nadia has set her trap. Can Kai make it to Ray before he is gone forever?**

* * *

Nadia gasped as she took in the new information. "What?! No it can't be possible! Urgh! I'll just have to get to the little rat before Kai does." The infuriated queen stared at her reflection.

"Mirror, I need another disguise." Nadia said with a smirk.

* * *

Ray ran inside the house with Lee and Max trailing behind them. The three boys had had a small splash war as Max liked to call it. Now they were all soaked and it was night time.

Ray smiled sheepishly as Tyson glared at them. "Where were you?! Do you have any idea what time it is??? Dinner was two hours ago!" He shouted.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Tyson cares about you guys being out past dark?"

Max and Ray both shook their heads, having known Tyson for far too long to believe that.

"No, Ray cooks our food now so dinner will be late." Max explained.

"Ohhh." Lee nodded. He glanced around the dining room to see Hiro and Brooklyn sitting closely to each other, leaning so their foreheads touched. Hiro tilted his head forward and whispered something to Brooklyn who smiled in response.

Tala and Bryan were on the couch against the wall. Tala as looking pointedly away from Bryan as the lilac-haired brute stroked his cheek sweetly. Tala looked sad as Bryan seemed to be trying to convince the red-head of something.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "What's with the… Romance?"

Ray smiled slightly. "Well, I think it's sweet." He had a whimsical look on his face. "Wouldn't it be nice for be in love Lee?"

Lee was about to object when Max interrupted him.

"Well, to answer your question Lee, Hiro and Brooklyn are always like that and I'm guessing that Bryan and Tala had another fight. And Ray, being in love sucks. Love takes and takes and takes. It hardly ever gives. And what it gives is sadness." Max finished bitterly.

Hiro, who had heard, shook his head. "Max, love may take a lot and leave you with sadness, but it gives you happiness which makes it all worth it."

Max stared at the ground as Brooklyn kissed his blunette boyfriend.

Lee still seemed weirded out by the abundant amount of romance in the room. He seemed to have a thought. "Where's Michael?"

Bryan looked up. "In his room I think. Ray would you make dinner? Tyson is gonna shit a brick if you don't get moving soon."

Ray smiled and walked into the kitchen with Tyson.

Max watched Ray leave then turned towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go see Michael." He said over his shoulder. "You can stay here Lee." Max added sweetly, making it sound more like an order than a suggestion.

Lee rolled his eyes. "No Max, it's alright." Lee replied just as innocently and sweetly. "I'll go up with you. Unless you want me to stay of course." He added after a pause.

Max narrowed his eyes slightly then smiled. "No! You can come."

The two headed up the stairs as the other four watched with amusement.

* * *

Kai and his friends trudged through the woods.

"Kai," Dunga said. "I swear we passed that tree three times."

"That's not possible. We've been walking completely straight for a few hours now. We can't have passed that tree before." Ozuma said in disbelief as he too recognized the tree.

Maryam untied her headband and wrapped it around the branch of the tree. "There. This way, we'll know."

Kai nodded in approval and they all walked on satisfied.

After about a half hour, Kai noticed that he was getting a strange feeling of déjà vu. He glanced to his left and stopped abruptly.

The others turned too and gaped as they saw Maryam's red headband tied around the branch of a tree.

"It can't be. We haven't made any turns." Ozuma objected.

"Well, I only have one headband." Maryam retorted.

"Maybe it's someone else's." Kai observed.

Maryam gave Kai a look and he relented. "Yeah, I know." He bowed his head.

"So how is this possible?" Dunga asked.

"I don't know."

They walked on for a few more meters and stopped again when they felt that déjà vu again.

"Whoa." Dunga said.

Maryam frowned. She looked down at the log that they had just stepped over and had an idea. She stepped back over the log and gasped. She was somehow in a different place. She was in the very place they had been standing before stepping over the log.

"Guys?" Maryam looked around.

"Maryam?!" Ozuma looked around.

Kai bit his lip. He ran forward and sure enough, Maryam came into his sight. "How did you-?!"

"I have no clue!" Maryam turned.

"Maybe it's some sort of spell?" Ozuma suggested. When the others turned to him skeptically, he held his hands up in defense. "Hey hey! I'm serious."

Maryam thought for a minute. "Well, he has to be right. There are no more options."

Kai sat down angrily. "It must be Nadia." He whispered. Kai could feel hopelessness creeping into his body. If there really was a spell stopping them from actually getting anywhere, then there was a good chance that they were gonna be stuck there for a long time.

Maryam sat next to Kai. "Well, maybe there's a way to break the spell? It teleports us back about a mile whenever we pass that log so why don't we…. Try going sideways?"

"It's worth a shot." Kai replied.

This time instead of passing over the log, they went to the right and a few steps later… They were on the left of the log.

"What?!" Ozuma shouted in disbelief.

Kai growled in frustration and kicked at the log, causing it to roll forward.

Maryam tilted her head to the side. "Hey wait." She walked over to where the log used to be and stepped across that part. "Look! No teleporting."

"Maybe when Kai moved the log he stopped the spell?" Ozuma suggested as Maryam was able to step over the log without disappearing.

"Great." Kai said walking forward briskly. "Let's get moving. There's no telling how much time we lost."

The others agreed and walked after Kai.

* * *

Ray watched with a smile as Tyson scarfed down the food he had just finished preparing. "Well, I'm glad you liked it Tyson." He laughed carrying seven more plates into the dining room.

He set one in front of everyone and frowned when he was left with three plates. "Where's Michael, Lee and Max?"

"Upstairs." Brooklyn said between mouthfuls of the food Hiro was feeding him.

Ray walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom to see… Michael asleep and Lee and Max watching him warily.

"Uhh, what are you guys doing?" Ray asked quietly.

Max looked away from Michael. "When we came upstairs he was staring at himself in the mirror. He seemed to be…. In a trance." He said slowly.

Ray raised an eyebrow. "In a trance? Max, he was probably just admiring himself."

Lee shook his head. "No… It was different. Then a few minutes ago, he passed out. We were able to catch him and carry him to his bed."

Max nodded. "Not that Mikey is really skinny or something, but for a guy that thin, he sure is heavy."

Ray laughed. "Muscle weighs more than fat Maxie."

Max and Lee went down to eat dinner while Ray stayed up to watch Michael. "I'll eat later." Ray assured them.

A few minutes later, when the blonde didn't stir, Ray frowned. _Maybe he's sick?_ He felt Michael's forehead to find that he had no fever but was sweating slightly. "That's weird."

The prince then ran his fingers through the soft blond hair, deep in thought. Michael seemed to dislike Ray one moment then be friends with him the next. Not only that, but the blond reminded his of someone both in personality and… He could have sworn he had heard that voice before. He also spent a lot of time alone in his room just staring at the mirror.

Ray's eyes drifted to the aforementioned object and narrowed his eyes slightly. Nadia had a mirror that looked just like it and it gave him chills just staring at it. The black haired prince was broken out his thoughts when his fingers tugged against a knot in the golden hair.

He stood and walked to the vanity, grabbing the silver hairbrush from it and walking back to the sleeping boy. Just as he was about to detangle the golden locks, he froze. The brush…

_

* * *

_

A fourteen year old Ray was walking through the halls of his castle. He had just managed to escape breakfast where his father spent more time gazing lovingly into his wife's eyes than eating and Nadia would just revel in all the attention yet again.

_He passed Nadia's bedroom just as the door creaked open. Ray entered the room and saw Nadia's mirror facing the doorway. Ray jumped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. _

"_Princesssssssssssss…" The mirror hissed. _

_Ray gasped. "I- I'm not a princess… And you… You talk?"_

"_Of course princess, I can talk. I can answer all of your questions." The voice of the mirror seemed to resonate from all around Ray._

_Ray frowned and stepped further into the room. "I'm no princess…" He whispered._

"_And why not?" The mirror laughed. "You look like one."_

_Ray growled. "Shut up!"_

_The mirror laughed again. "Ooh a feisty princess."_

_Ray narrowed his eyes. "Stop calling me that."_

"_Why should I _princess_?" _

_Ray stepped forward. _

"_Easy now, beautiful. Don't wanna stress yourself do you?" _

_Ray stared at the mirror. "'Beautiful'? I don't think so."_

"_Of course you are. Raven black hair, golden eyes, blood red lips and snow white skin." _

_Ray moved towards the mirror again. "…Really?"_

_A light chuckle echoed through the room. "Of course. Anyone foolish enough to ignore that porcelain skin, those ruby lips and that gorgeous black hair will be drawn in by your lovely eyes."_

"_Th-thank you." Ray ignored the shiver that swept through his body._

"_Now tell me, lovely, what do you want to know?"_

_Ray thought for a moment. He sat down in front of the vanity. "I guess…Will I ever fall in love?"_

"_Beauty comes at a price my snow white princess. You may never fall in love." The mirror said softly._

_Ray stared at the ground. _

"_Do you know what love is?"_

"_No." The prince replied._

"_Then why do you want it so much?" The mirror asked._

"_I…I don't know. I guess I want to be happy."_

"_Ahh, but does love make you happy?" Ray looked up in confusion. "I'm sorry princess; I guess one never does truly know. But… It seems that you will indeed fall in love."_

"_Why did you change your mind?" Ray asked._

"_It's nothing princess."_

"_Call me Ray." The prince said._

"_Alright Ray." The mirror replied._

_Ray smiled and looked around. A silver brush caught Ray's eye. There was a lovely design carved into the back and it was very light. The handle felt smooth and cool._

"_My prince you must leave now. The queen is returning." _

_Ray jumped. He stood and rushed to the door. "Thank you mirror." He said as he opened the door. _

"_Call me M-… Mirror…"_

"_Mm?" Ray turned back. _

"_No it's nothing. Now go."_

_Ray left the room and was able to get into his bedroom door before he head Nadia coming down the hall. _

_Maybe I was hallucinating? He thought._

* * *

Ray turned back to the sleeping blond. "No… That's impossible."

He shook his head and decided to ignore it, making that mistake for the second time. The mistake which could and most likely would cost him his life. He ran the silver brush through the golden locks until they were completely knot-free.

When Ray finished, he looked at Michael's face to see deep blue eyes staring at him. "Oh, hey Michael. You hungry?" Ray asked softly.

"Yeah…" Michael said while rubbing his eyes.

Ray smiled and left the room leaving a surprised blonde in his wake.

Michael touched his hair and looked at the brush on the bed. He smiled as he remembered the firs time he met the young prince. He could feel guilt eating at his heart but pushed it away. He had no choice and he had to go through with his task.

The blonde sat down on the bed. He had been using his magic a lot recently and it was really taking a lot out of him. Especially the spell he had been using to keep Kai away from Ray. Unfortunately, Kai and his friends had managed to break the spell.

Ray reentered the room with a tray of food. "Wow…Thanks Ray." The guilt was getting stronger and he had spent a lot of time trying to find some loophole in his curse. Unfortunately, there was none. His only hope was that Nadia's plan would fail just in time for his curse to end.

Michael smiled at Ray who went downstairs to eat, then sighed and lay down. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Nadia smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ray would never expect this. She looked, well to put it nicely, hideous. From her hunched back to her long bony face, to her grey hair, she was really an old hag.

She let out a cackle and picked up an apple. She dipped it in the potion she had created and readied herself to venture into the forest.

Nadia was sure that the lost prince would take the apple, it being the very kind that he loved since childhood.

* * *

Kai looked up at the rising sun and felt a chill go through his body. Somehow he realized that he had to hurry up.

* * *

Ray opened his eyes as sun light hit his face. He rolled over and threw one arm over Lee, Tala having stayed with Bryan for the night.

Everyone else was getting ready to go to work or do their chores and Ray knew that he had to get up and prepare breakfast and lunches.

By the time everyone was leaving, Ray was done most of the cleaning. "Bye Ray-Ray!" Max shouted happily and Tyson waved as the two of them ran off.

Hiro shook his head. "Tyson, Max, wait for us!" He sighed and turned to Ray. "We're all going into town today so it'll take us a bit longer to come back. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Brooklyn, who was gripping Hiro's arm nodded in concern.

"No guys, it's okay." Ray replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to stay back with you?" Taka asked.

"No no. You go. Have fun." Ray assured them.

With a nod, Bryan pulled Tala away after saying a quick goodbye.

Hiro waved and pulled away a laughing Brooklyn.

Ray smiled and waved back.

Lee walked over. "You sure it's okay that I go Ray? You don't want me to stay?"

Ray hugged Lee. "Lee, you want to go. It's okay I'll be fine."

Lee sighed. "Alright."

As Lee walked away, Michael turned to Ray. For the first time, Michael hugged Ray.

Through Ray's surprise, he heard Michael whisper, "be careful Ray.'

Ray nodded dimly and blinked.

Then, everyone was gone.

Ray got back to his cleaning.

* * *

A few hours later, it was around noon and Ray had finished his cleaning. He was about to start the laundry when there was a knock at the door.

The prince opened the door and gasped when he saw an old lady standing there. "Oh hello."

"Hello dearie. How are you?" The old woman asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. Is there something you want?" Ray smiled sweetly.

"Well, I was returning to my house from picking apples in the forest but I got lost." The old lady held up a basket of apples and smiled inwardly at the way Ray stared at the juicy fruit.

"Oh well, if you would like to get to the village, all you have to do is walk a few miles along the river, then you should see an opening in the forest. From there there's a path that will lead you to a village." Ray pointed out the way that Hiro had told him. "But if you want to get to the main village, you'll have to go that way through the forest. Sorry I don't know much about that."

"Oh that's okay dear. Thank you very much. Here, have an apple as a token of thanks." The old woman held out an apple.

Ray bit his lip. "Well I _have_ missed lunch." He said and reached out for the apple, but stopped himself. _Michael said to be careful_. "No it's okay. I really shouldn't."

"No I insist. I'd be insulted if you didn't." The woman pressed.

Ray sighed. "Well alright." He took the apple and ignoring the bad feeling in his chest,he took a bite. He moaned softly as he tasted the sweetness of the apple but stopped abruptly as a bitter taste filled his mouth.

The last thing Ray remembered before falling to the ground was the cackling of the old lady as she transformed into Nadia.

Ray's breathing stopped and he ceased his moving as Nadia walked away.

* * *

Michael gasped as he felt suddenly light-headed. "_Alright, my slave. The task is complete and you are now freed_." He froze as those words sunk into his mind.

"Ray!"

Max jumped at Michael's shout. "What about him Mikey?"

Michael turned and ran back.

"Mikey?" Max ran after him.

Brooklyn stiffened. "I've got a bad feeling Hiro." Hiro looked up and nodded. The others ran back towards the house.

When they arrived, Lee shouted in shock and ran towards a body on the ground. "Ray!"

Everyone gathered around Ray and began talking. Hiro and Brooklyn were searching for something out of the ordinary like another necklace or a clip, Tala was looking around for any sign of someone, the queen in particular. Bryan checked Ray's pulse and Max tried to wake him.

Lee was looking for any injuries on his best friend while Michael was trying to remember Nadia's plan. Unfortunately, she hadn't shared anything with him besides the need for a disguise.

"Oh what did Nadia say?" He whispered but froze as Lee jerked his head up.

"Did you say Nadia?!"

"Uhh…"

Everyone was staring at him.

"Michael, you helped Nadia?!" Max shouted.

Michael froze. It had been a long time since Max called him that. He stared at Max then sighed. "Yes."

Everyone gasped.

"But I didn't want to. I had to!" He said.

Max crossed his arms. "Really Mikey?"

Michael bit his lip. "When I was younger I was cursed by Nadia's brother because I wouldn't go out with him." He muttered. "I was forced to work for Nadia. Communicate for her through her mirror and I was given magic so I could perform spells for her. I had to rhyme whenever I spoke to her too. The curse lasted until she set me free or it wore off. The day that it wore off would be ten years to the day that I was cursed so it would have worn off next week."

Lee narrowed his eyes and looked down at Ray whose head was in his lap.

"Nadia had me watch Ray and tell her everything that happened when while he was here. I told her how to get here and I gave her disguises. I'm so sorry…"

Tala frowned. "Michael I can't exactly say that I forgive you but it wasn't your fault."

Everyone else nodded.

"So you'd know how to fix Ray?" Lee asked.

Michael shook his head.

"Can't you use magic to fix it?"

"No. I lost my magic when the curse was broken."

Lee stared. "How do we fix this?"

Bryan pulled his hand from Ray's neck. "We can't fix it. Ray has no pulse and he's stopped breathing."

"What?!" Hiro shouted. "You mean he's dead?"

"…Yes."

The sun was setting and the hole had been dug. Hiro, Tala and Bryan had dug a grave in the ground by the river while the others constructed a glass coffin.

"Goodbye Ray." Lee whispered as he placed his friend in the coffin.

Everyone whispered their goodbyes and the lid was placed on the coffin.

The coffin was lowered into the grave and tears were shed. In a matter of seconds which felt like hours, the coffin was lowered and the first shovel of dirt hit the lid.

There was complete silence as Bryan heaped more soil onto the coffin and the sun went down.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I know the ending was pretty abrupt but I didn't really know any other way to write it. I hope you liked it and there will only be two chapters after this. The ending and the epilogue. This is my longest chapter yet and the next one will be longer or shorter depending on the vote result.

**Last chance to vote for a happy ending or a sad one. **

**See ya!**


	11. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… I kinda wish I did though…**

**Hey guys, I'm back! How's everything going? Feel free to answer that question! Anyways, without further ado, the finale.**

**Chapter 10/11 – Ray is dead and about to be buried. Kai and his friends were too late, or were they? And the final showdown between Nadia and our protagonists. Who will win? And who will die?**

* * *

"_Goodbye Ray." Lee whispered as he placed his friend in the coffin._

_Everyone whispered their goodbyes and the lid was placed on the coffin._

_The coffin was lowered into the grave and tears were shed. In a matter of seconds which felt like hours, the coffin was lowered and the first shovel of dirt hit the lid._

_There was complete silence as Bryan heaped more soil onto the coffin and the sun went down._

* * *

Kai ran through the trees. He and his friends passed a final line of trees and were now running across a few rocks that ran through a river. Kai could see the light of fire and as he got closer, he saw a group of men. Some were bearing torches while others were filling a hole.

Brooklyn was the first to hear footsteps. He turned. "What the-?!"

Hiro turned too. "Who are you?" He called to the rapidly approaching group.

Kai felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and without really realizing that he was doing it, he pushed past Hiro and Tala, yanked Bryan away from the hole, and jumped onto the ground inside the hole next to the coffin.

"Hey! What's the big idea? We're _trying_ to bury our friend here." Tyson shouted.

Kai ignored them and used his hands to push aside the small layer of soil on the coffin.

"Ray," he whispered as his fingers smoothed away the last particles of soil. His image and the light from the torches were reflected on the shiny, glass surface, but there was no mistaking the prince lying inside who was dead to the world.

"Get out of there right now! Have you no respect for the dead?!" Lee snapped.

That clicked in Kai's mind. "Dead?"

"Yes. Dead. Now get out of there and tell us who you are and what you are doing here!" Tala growled.

Michael gasped as Kai raised his head. "Kai…" He whispered. _If_ _only Kai came earlier…_ He thought. The only thing that Nadia had failed to mention to Michael was the fact that even if Ray was dead he could still be saved.

Lee gasped. "You're Kai?! From that village that Nadia came from!"

Kai nodded absently. "Ray…"

"It's too late." Max said quietly. "Nadia killed Ray. She won. There's nothing you can do now."

"No!" Kai shouted. He felt a rush of anger and despair bubbling up inside of him and he bit hip lip to stop it from rushing out in the form of a scream. He growled and shoved off the lid of the coffin. He grabbed Ray's limp body and pulled him against his chest. He gazed at the blank face.

Hiro looked away as he saw tears glisten in Kai's eyes. He felt as if he was intruding on a private, intimate moment. He could see the passion in Kai's eyes and the torment on his face was so strong that Hiro could swear that he could feel it.

Kai looked at Ray's face. His pale, snow white skin, blood red lips, and the dark, raven black hair sweeping across Ray's face. The dual-haired prince brushed the hair off of Ray's emotionless face and stared sadly at the dark eyelashes of Ray's closed eyes brushing against his cheekbones.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was all the feelings inside of him getting out somehow, maybe it was caused by how much he wanted to find Ray and finally having him; but one moment Kai was mourning the loss of his true love, the next he was bowing his head to press his pale lips against soft, red ones.

Everyone gasped as Kai kissed Ray. They were all pretty shocked to see Kai kiss the lifeless boy. They were even more surprised when they saw Ray's chest move.

Kai opened his eyes and nearly jumped in shock from seeing Ray's golden eyes staring back at him. "Ray… You're… Awake."

Ray stared into Kai's eyes and smiled. "Kai." He whispered.

Kai's heart skipped a beat. He hugged Ray tightly. "Ray!" He said the raven haired prince's name over and over again. He clutched Ray to his chest so tight the now-awake boy could barely breathe.

"Kai!" Ray laughed. "You're here!"

Kai pushed Ray back at arm's length and stared at him. "You're alive." He laughed happily.

Ray frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Alive?"

Kai picked him up bridal style and lifted him out of the hole. He carried Ray into the house and placed him on the couch as the others followed.

* * *

Everyone then proceeded to fill each other in on what had exactly happened. Kai telling everyone about his search for Ray, Ray explaining what Nadia had done exactly, and the other boys explaining what happened between Ray's "death" and his awakening.

There were only two things to clear up.

"Kai, what did Nadia do to you exactly?" Ray asked while reaching out and entwining his fingers with Kai's.

Kai closed his eyes and recalled the story that haunted him ever since he heard that Nadia was around and up to her old tricks again. "Eight years ago, on my twelfth birthday, Nadia appeared at our castle. She claimed that she was a duchess from another village that my father was trying to negotiate with so he let her stay.

"She stayed for two years and in those two years, she enchanted my father into falling in love with her, she got him to put lots of power into her hands and she poisoned my mother.

"My mother died the night of my fourteenth birthday from drinking poisoned wine. Luckily, I was able to convince my dad that Nadia poisoned her and he captured Nadia and locked her up. He was planning to execute her but the night before her execution, she somehow escaped. I guess she somehow got to Ray's village."

Ray stared at Kai sadly and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Okay so that's where Nadia came from, what is her story?" Tala asked.

Everyone turned to Michael. "You know the most about her. Spill." Bryan ordered.

Michael sighed. "Okay. Well, what I know about Nadia is that she's a witch that comes from an old village. She is really vain, jealous, greedy, vengeful, I could go on. Anyways, ten years ago, she discovered this potion called 'Sleeping Death' it's a rare and hard to make potion, due to the rarity of the ingredients.

"It puts the victim into this paralyzing, death-like sleep that is only remedied by a kiss from their soul mate- Oh!" Michael slapped his forehead. "Idiot! That must be the potion she used on Ray. She had sent her brother off to get ingredients for this potion and he returned with them earlier.

"Anyways, she went through all that with Kai, then Ray. And now, here we are."

Ray nodded. "There's only one thing left to do."

Kai smiled. "What my father was planning to do six years ago."

* * *

Nadia laughed as she spun around in her throne room. "I am the fairest one of all!" She cackled. She ran to one of the large mirrors on her wall. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?"

Nadia smiled at her reflection. "Yes mirror, I am!" She laughed and danced around singing to herself. "I am the fairest of them all. Queen Nadia!"

* * *

Kai stared at everyone. "So you all understand the plan?"

The others nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Kai, Tala and Bryan crept through the shadows behind the castle. They stood behind the castle and waited for the back door to open.

After a few moments, the door opened and Rafe walked through.

He froze at the sight of the three terrifying men. In the dark night, his scream was cut off.

* * *

Maryam climbed up the walls surrounding the castle with Ozuma and Dunga behind her. They stood on the wall and looked over the edge.

"There!" Ozuma whispered. He pointed at a large group of patrolling guards.

Maryam smiled. "Let's go!"

The three jumped down off the wall and began to fight the guards.

* * *

Hiro and Brooklyn crept up the path to the guard building. They reached the window and ducked under it.

Hiro gazed at Brooklyn and took the red head's face in his hands. He placed a kiss on Brooklyn's lips and nuzzled him. "I love you. Please don't get hurt."

"As long as you don't." Brooklyn replied with a kiss.

Hiro gripped Brooklyn's hand and they both stood and jumped through the window, Hiro closing the window and Brooklyn locking the door as they grabbed swords off the table and charged at the remaining guards in the building.

* * *

Ray closed his eyes and took a breath. He remembered his request. _"Please kill as little people as you can."_

Lee stared at him. "Are you gonna be okay Ray?"

Ray nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Tyson paced in front of the castle doors. When he heard the battle cries of Ozuma's group, he turned and charged into the door with a shout. "Rahhhhhhhhhh!" He barreled into the wooden doors, smashing them open. "Ow!!!!!!!!!!" He gripped his shoulder and rolled around on the ground. After a few seconds, he sat up straight and saw that the door had been unbolted.

Max and Michael ran past Tyson and tackled the approaching guards. They wrestled with the guards, fighting to restrain them.

Ray and Lee ran into the castle and to the throne room doors. Ray stared at Lee. He held up his dagger. "You ready?"

Lee nodded and raised the sword Hiro had stolen from the guards for him.

The two boys barged in through the door and froze when they saw Nadia.

She was sitting on the Queen's throne. Just sitting there, unemotional, unmoving. The sight froze Ray's blood. It scared him to see Nadia just sitting there, she seemed to be smiling.

"What are you so happy about? You are about to be defeated." Lee shouted.

Nadia just threw her head back and laughed. A chilling cackling laugh.

Ray turned quickly when he heard the doors slam closed behind him.

Nadia continued to laugh as the room seemed to spin around Ray. Ray gasped as Nadia stood and walked towards them slowly. She flicked her wrist and Lee was flung against a mirror.

"Lee!" Ray shouted as his friend hit the ground, unmoving.

Ray was about to run to Lee when the ground under him seemed to disappear and he began to fall.

The raven haired prince shouted as he fell through the darkness and his scream was cut off sharply into a grunt as he hit the ground. Ray looked around and immediately felt dizzy as he saw multiple mirrors. Everywhere he looked was a mirror. The multiple mirrors made his head swim as he slowly got to his feet.

"Ugh…" Ray groaned and gripped his head. When he felt moisture on his fingers he pulled his hand away to see blood. "Oh god. Kai where are you?" He groaned and slumped against a mirror.

* * *

Kai ran through the halls and into the throne room. "Ray?!" He called as he saw the empty room. The prince quickly looked around and spotted Lee lying on the ground.

"Ray fell." Lee groaned.

"Fell?"

"There." Lee pointed at a spot on the ground.

Kai walked over to it and bent down. He could faintly make out a small crack in the floor where there was a trapdoor. Kai dug the tip of his sword into the crack and angled his sword until the ground began to lift slowly. When the trap door was raised enough, he pulled it up and looked at Lee. "Wish me luck." He jumped down and the door closed behind him.

Kai gasped as he saw all the mirrors. Something about them made his head spin. He looked around and saw his prince. "Ray!" Kai ran to Ray and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

He ripped the bottom of his shirt and balled up the fabric, pressing it against Ray's temple. "Stay here love." He whispered laying Ray onto the ground.

"Well, well. Here are the lovebirds. Say your last goodbyes!" She laughed as a she raised her hands.

Kai braced himself for the spell's hit when he remembered something Michael had told him.

"_Kai, remember; Nadia is about as proud as the earth is square. You can use that to your advantage."_

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Nadia, you are a weak coward."

Nadia laughed. "What are you talking about silly boy? I'm ten times stronger and braver than you could ever be."

Kai shook his head. "That's not true. This fight is completely unfair. I have a sword and Ray, only a dagger. You have your magic."

Nadia sighed. "Fine, I will humor you." She summoned up a sword. She gave Kai a sweet smile before stepping back and disappearing into the darkness.

Kai let out a shout and charged into the shadows. "Nadia!" He caught sight of her and lunged at her only to come in contact with a mirror. "Grr."

He attacked multiple times, but each time she managed to evade him. The mirrors were making him even dizzier and Nadia's sword had already cut into him quite a few times. Now Kai was also woozy from blood loss.

Ray groaned and opened his eyes to see Kai get thrown into a mirror and stand up shakily. Kai turned staring at Nadia's images. There were about four of them in front of Kai.

Nadia laughed and hit Kai in the side with her sword.

Ray slowly stood as Nadia knocked the sword out of Kai's hand. The sword slid to Ray's feet. With great effort, Ray was able to pick up the sword. When Nadia kicked Kai to the ground, he was able to summon enough energy to lunge at her.

Unfortunately, Ray's sword didn't plunge into Nadia's heart, but the heart of her reflection. The mirror in front of Ray shattered.

Nadia screamed in rage and turned to Ray. "I'll finish you off next you little brat."

Ray glared at her and smashed another mirror.

"No!" Nadia screamed. She turned back to Kai but Kai had already stood. He was holding a large shard of the mirror.

Ray continued to shatter the mirrors as Kai attacked Nadia relentlessly. Kai could feel more of his energy coming back as the mirrors were shattered.

Kai pinned Nadia to the wall just as Ray smashed the last mirror.

"No!" Nadia screamed again as Kai smiled triumphantly.

"This is for my mother." He stabbed her once.

"This, for Ray's father." He stabbed her again.

"For the lives you stole." Another stab.

"For the lives you ruined." One last stab and Nadia's screams ceased.

Kai stepped back letting the limp body fall to the ground. He was covered in blood and the last thing he saw before passing out was the trap door open and Tala jump down.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes with a groan to see Ray sitting in front of him. "Morning love," Ray smiled.

Kai sat up. "Morning? How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days." Ray whispered raising a glass of water to Kai's lips. "You did it. You defeated Nadia."

Kai grinned and kissed Ray. "I have you, I defeated Nadia. Now, I'm complete."

Ray laughed and kissed him back.

Kai couldn't help but feel lucky that he survived. "Ray? How did we survive? I mean, we seemed to be losing already."

Ray stroked Kai's hair. "Michael explained to me that Nadia's powers were connected to the mirror. When we destroyed the mirrors, her spell broke. The spell making you weak."

Kai grinned again. "Good."

"Now come here." Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I basically ran out of ideas for the ending so I apologize for the crap. **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story. Anything. Compliments, criticisms, thoughts. Oh, and can you notice something interesting about the battle format?**

**Now the next chapter will be the epilogue and then this story is complete. Now, I must ask you reviewers for one thing: I have decided that I want to make a series of remade fairy tales. I need an idea for the next fairy tale, and I need a pairing for it. I already gave you a basic idea of pairings just choose! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Oh, and one last thing. About Michael's little thing about the world being square, back then, they thought it was. That wasn't just him being an idiot. **


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nope, no owneth eyblade-bay!**

**Hey guys, it's me! I am back to give you an epilogue. Now, I know that the ending of the last chapter could have been better but this is the real ending. **

**Now, before we get to the epilogue, I need to clarify my request. As you should know, I have decided to make a series of fairy tales with various yaoi pairings. Now, I need a suggestion for which pairing and which fairy tale to use next. Don't worry if my next story isn't the fairy tale or pairing that you want. Just remind me in a review and I'll try to make that fairy tale next. **

**So far, the suggestions are:**

**-Beauty and the Beast**

**-Puss in Boots**

**-Cinderella**

**-Little Mermaid**

**Pairings:**

**-KaiXRay**

**So, if you have any other pairing suggestions or fairy tale suggestions or you would like to vote for one of these, feel free! I've wasted enough of your time so without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

_When Nadia was defeated, Kai moved into Ray's castle, the two of them staying in the king and queen's room. Kai had given his old kingdom to his cousin and now he was King of Ray's kingdom at Ray's request._

* * *

Kai laughed and rolled on top of Ray. Ray was giggling as Kai continued to tickle him.

"Kai!" Ray squealed finally, he freed one of his arms from the dual-haired royal. "Rah!" He lunged upwards and knocked Kai off of him, the both of them falling off the bed and onto the carpet covered floor.

Soon, Kai and Ray's laughter died down and they sighed as they looked into each other's eyes. Kai reached up and stroked Ray's hair.

"Beautiful Ray." He whispered. "I love your hair," He kissed Ray's hair. "I love your eyes," He kissed Ray's eyes. "I love your cheeks, I love your hands, I love your neck…" Kai whispered as he kissed all over Ray. Finally he looked back into Ray's eyes. "I love your lips." He kissed Ray and sat up.

Ray stared at Kai. He could barely breathe. He loved Kai so much and when Kai said these things to him, he was in heaven. Ray leaned forward and buried his face in Kai's chest. "I love you Kai."

Kai hummed in agreement. After a few minutes of them just holding each other, Kai stood. He crossed the room to his wardrobe and opened one of the drawers, while watching Ray from his peripheral vision. His lovely kitten was watching him with amused curiosity.

Kai took something out of the drawer and walked over to Ray. "Ray, I love you… I never believed in true love before I met you, but then again, there were a lot of things I didn't believe in until I met you. Soul mates, love at first sight, destiny, affection and happiness.

"Ray, before I met you, I didn't have much of a purpose or meaning in life. I was just a being that existed in this world. Now, I don't just exist. I live.

"Now Ray, before I become a cheesy mush ball," Kai said fondly while staring deeper into Ray's eyes. "I must ask you a question… Will you marry me?"

Ray gasped. His heart was pounding and he felt light headed. He felt warmth spread through his body and a rush of emotion coursed through his veins and throughout him. He threw himself into Kai's arms, the happiness forming tears in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you, Kai. Nothing would make me happier." Ray wiped the tears from his eyes and laughed happily.

Kai smiled and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

They both turned to the door and there stood Tala. Tala had taken a job in the castle as Kai's right hand man, the two of them having bonded immediately. "You asked him?" Tala asked with a smile.

Kai nodded. "He said yes." He said affectionately.

Ray smiled and nuzzled his love- now fiancé.

* * *

Ray stared at himself in the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall…" He whispered. Then he smiled. "How is it possible to be this happy?"

"Oh my dear Queen, that didn't rhyme; but I think I'll let that slide this time." The reply came from behind him and Ray turned to see Michael standing there. He held out a bouquet of flowers.

"'Queen'?" Ray frowned.

"Sorry, Queen to be." Michael grinned cheekily. Then he stepped back and looked at the white wedding dress that Kai had somehow gotten Ray to wear. "You look beautiful." He said and hugged Ray. "It seems like just yesterday, you were a little boy sneaking into the kitchen at night to eat cookies."

"It was yesterday." Lee entered the room and gave Michael a brief kiss. "Ray, that dress is lovely on you." He said to Ray then turned to Michael. "And one day I'll see you in that dress."

Michael shook his head and walked to the door. "I'm going to go sit down. Don't take too long or you'll worry Kai." He said with a wink as he left the room.

Lee sighed happily after his blond love then he turned back to Ray. "Oh Ray, if your father could see you now… He would be so proud of you."

Ray smiled and blinked back tears. "Thanks Lee." He whispered, giving his best friend a hug.

There was a knock at the door then Bryan entered. Bryan was now the chief of guards. "I have been requested to escort you to the wedding hall." He said formally. After a few seconds, his face broke out in a grin and he grabbed Ray in a bear hug. "Ahh Ray, this is the happiest day of your life no?"

Ray smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's go." Lee said.

The three of them walked to the large doors and Ray composed himself. He looked at Lee with teary eyes and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. "This wouldn't have happened without you."

Lee hugged Ray again. "No, thank you." He whispered back. "You defeated Nadia, brought happiness back into the kingdom again, and led me to Michael. I owe you my life Ray."

"Though I would gladly give you mine." Ray replied as the doors opened.

As Ray began his trip down the aisle, he took in the grandeur of the ballroom, turned wedding hall. The room was now filled with seats and people. One long red carpet traversed the marble floor and at the end of the carpet, the love of his life stood with a priest to marry them.

Ray smiled as reality sunk in. This was really happening. His body felt the now familiar warmth of true happiness as he continued his march down the aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Michael and Max sitting there. The former smiling fondly and the latter trying not to bounce out of his seat in excitement.

Farther down the rows were Hiro and Brooklyn. The sweet couple had gotten married shortly after Kai moved into the castle and they were as happy and in love, if not more, than before. Hiro and Brooklyn glanced at each other then smiled at Ray.

Ray passed by Kai's friends; Maryam, Ozuma and the others. They were all glancing between Kai and Ray proudly and Maryam nodded at Ray as he passed.

Tyson sat near the end of the row and was waving at Ray. Ray gave Tyson a smile as he passed. Tala stood next to Kai and as Ray neared, he whispered his congratulations. Ray glanced at Tala as he passed and spoke with his eyes, 'thank you for everything'. That message had been in his eyes for each of the seven men and for Kai's friends. Without them, Ray would be dead.

Ray came to a stop in front of Kai.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The words of the priest were drowned out in Ray's mind as he stared at Kai's eyes. Ray found himself thinking that he would give up the world just to see those eyes every day. Before he could think any more however, Ray's gaze was brought to Kai's lips as they formed words.

"I do."

Ray's head swam and his ears were repeating that line over and over again. He was far too happy to care that he cut off the priest as he said, "I do."

* * *

**There we go. That was the epilogue. I realize that it was short in comparison to the other chapters but hey, it's only an epilogue. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me this long! **

**Review guys, say anything, but don't forget to vote for the next story!**

**Until next time, Afterthought9 says good bye**.


	13. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Hi guys! How's everything been? Ok, I've been counting the votes and I've got a bit of a problem. Here's how the scores are right now:**

**Cinderella – 3**

**Beauty and the Beast – 3**

**The Little Mermaid – 3**

**Puss in Boots – 1**

**So, you see my dilemma? I've got a three way tie. I need more votes guys! You can vote in a review or pm or whatever. And you can also vote for stories that are not up there. If it's a not well known one I'll just search it on google or whatever. I hope to get the next story up once there are at least… Three more votes I guess is good.**

**Now the pairings votes are just Kai and Ray which is good with me, but you can vote for any other pairing you want. **

**Oh and Ming-Sama, I haven't forgotten about your prize! Just send me a pm or review ok? I understand that you want a KaiXRay pairing fluff story but if you have a main theme or whatever, that would be helpful. It can be anything from a song to an item to a line or whatever. Just something for me to base my story on. **

**Hope to "see" ya soon!**

**-Afterthought9**


End file.
